Forgotten Myth
by GeminiNoIntegra
Summary: Born as a demon, Naruto decides to travel around the land of Fiore to find out who he is and what the meaning of his life is. Fairy Tail Universe. NarutoxSaylaxMirajane Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1- Enter the demon

**Forgotten Myth**

 **Author's note: After a two years break, I've decided to come back as a writer. I've kept watch on NarutoxFairyTail crossover all this time and I have to say that there aren't as many stories as there was back then. Which is why I've decided to come back to bring you this new story of mine. I hope you will enjoy this one!**

 **Summary: Born as a demon, Naruto decides to travel around the land of Fiore to find out who he is and what the meaning of his life is. Fairy Tail Universe. NarutoxSayla Fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Fairy tail. Just this story.**

 **Chapter 1- Enter the Demon**

 _You were born to bring an end to this world, don't you ever forget that._

A voice rang in his mind. It is also at this very moment that he opened his eyes. He stirred up slightly as he got up from bed and headed straight toward a broken mirror. He looked at the reflecting image of himself. Of course, he was still the same.

A demon. What was he thinking?

He let out a sigh of relief as he made his way toward a box of ramen. "Looks like me I'm out." He murmured silently as he looked down at the empty box. It looks like he needed to go to the village again. "Guess I'm gonna have to steal… as always."

With that, he grabbed his black jacket and opened the door leading outside. His outfits consisted of a black uniform-style jacket with an orange zipper that features several buttons on the waist and sleeves, allowing him to fold up the left sleeve and rear coattails, giving him easy access to the pouches on the back of his belt. He also was wearing a red armband on his left arm. Lastly, he wore loose white pants tucked inside studded black boots.

He reached down his pocket, and pulled a white bandage. He quickly wrapped it around his blond hair, covering his forehead. Without wasting any more time, he rapidly jumped down from one tree to another. Once on the ground, he checked his surroundings to make sure none of the villagers were there. "Eh…" he smirked as he turned around. Three armed men were standing behind him. The sight made him chuckle a bit. They were pissing their pants and yet…

"What do you plan to do with these gardening tools?" He asked aloud in mocking manner.

"Don't take us lightly demon! We will have your head today!" one with enough guts replied.

How many times had he heard those words? A hundred? A thousand times? Or maybe his entire life?

"If I were you I wouldn't risk my life for that. Now, why don't you leave me alone." It was more a statement than a question. "You better leave before you get hurt." Uninterested, he gestured them to get lost.

"Like I said! Don't take-" they rushed forward but stop midway. "You!" one of the men fell flat on his rear in fear while the others stayed frozen. Not even a second later, something hit them. It was like a huge force of gravity applying on them. They couldn't breathe properly nor could they move at all. They were being crushed by his demonic aura.

Naruto grinned at them. "What did I say? Stay put." He released his aura, allowing them to move and catch their breath. Shortly after their release, one of them threw a spear at him. "There is always-" Naruto titled his head aside, evading the spear as he dashed toward the attacker. "Someone who is stupid enough to try that!" he focused his inner energy into his hands and created a small black sphere with a blue lacing around it and aimed it straight at the man's chest. **"Rasengan."**

Right after the collision, the villager was engulfed into a large dark ball then send flying against a tree. "There you go." Naruto uttered without any emotions and regained his composure. "Who's next?" he asked and created another Rasengan. They gulped audibly at his threat, but what was most terrifying was that black sphere on his hand. The air around it was distorted as it continued rotating.

"We will definitely get you back for that!" they grabbed the unconscious guy Naruto knocked out and cowered in fear.

How many times had he heard that? This sure was never getting old.

* * *

He scratched his head in confusion. He couldn't remember any other ramen store. The one he usually steals from was out of stock. That really put him in a pitch there and he knew what exactly needed to be done at this point. It was obviously walking through the village as if he was an ordinary villager. Though he wished it was the case.

He jumped down the roof top and walked through the crowd of villagers as if he was one of them. The more he walked, and the more he could feel them distancing themselves from him. My, my… this sure wasn't getting old either. He winked and knew exactly what was awaiting him next.

"How dare you show up your face here?!"

It was another one of his haters, as he expected. "What again?" The blond asked in a neutral expression as he faced the person who called out to him.

"Women! Children! Let us men take care of this thing! You shall return to your home until we finish dealing with _it_!" he shouted as if he was the main chef of the village and point his finger at the blond. Just as the man ordered, all women and children were pretty much out of sight.

 _It_? Is that what he was to them? This sure wasn't getting old neither.

"Now, now… Let's not get there shall we? You will only get hurt for no reason." Naruto stated as he crossed his arms. As if he even cared about them getting hurt. He could care less about their lives. Whether they die or live, it didn't matter to him.

He closed his eyes and remained calm as more villagers surrounded him, all men. "No one needs to get hurt. Ya' just need to give me what I need and I'll overlook your behaviors." Naruto tried to reason but it didn't seem to work his way.

"We are not giving you anything! You don't even deserve shit!" one snapped back at him.

"I see. It's not gonna be easy I guess." Naruto pondered, bringing his right hand under his chin. Well, it wasn't too surprising at all, considering he already knew the outcome. This was going to end up with his _other_ way.

Violence that is.

Before any of them could make a move on the blond. This one spiked up his demonic aura and slammed it on everyone in the area. They were on their knees within a second. It was a pleasant feeling to see them submitted to him. However he wasn't quite done yet, he needed to make one understand pain.

Pain… The pain he felt from the past whenever they beat him within an inch of his life. The pain of being beaten like a trash. "You are the lucky one." He extended his arm and threw it at a random direction. His finger landed on a rather fat man, standing in front of his spouse and child. Naruto walked up to him, as the latter had hard time breathing. Naruto crouched down and released him from his pressuring aura.

The fat villager fell on the ground, breathing heavily as he stared at the blond. Naruto could clearly see that he was terrified to death. "You damn sadist! You would make me suffer and let the others watch me die?!" he shouted. Very much to like he expected, the blond did not show any emotions in his eyes.

"You're wrong; I'm not a sadist at all. You have to accept and not complain about the things it throws at you. This is just exactly what life is all about, isn't it?" he stated plainly. "Just like how you all made me live hell on earth years ago. I totally came to accept it… And now you will do the same."

This was life. You deserve and accept whatever is given to you.

"Die!" the man yelled as he pulled out a dagger from his coat and aimed it at the Naruto's face.

"That was close." Naruto caught his hand and gave it a hard twist, causing him to let the weapon fall. "You really thought you could kill me with it?" Naruto slammed him down. "What's your son gonna think about a father murdering someone right in front of him? Will he accept it or not?" he turned his gaze at the man's son. As he did so, his wife immediately covered her son from his sight.

"He would accept it! You are a demon! Of course he would accept the devil's death!" the villager shouted at him.

"Then will you accept it if I take you son's life? Right?" Naruto got up, much to the villager's fear.

"Please do not! I'm begging you!" he cried and held out Naruto's leg as this one made his way toward his family. Naruto did not respond and simply shoved his grasp on him in a simple movement. "Years ago, when I begged… nobody stopped beating me." He let out, ignoring the man.

"Please do not hurt my child…" she whispered, begging the blond. Naruto stared down at her and then at her child. Despite her begging for her child's life, he could not feel any sympathy at all. He knew they had nothing to do with him, but even so… He felt nothing as he stared down at their figures.

Knowing the demon would not accept her pleads; she had not much choice left but to offer her life in exchange of her family. "You may take my life… but please… Do not hurt this child of mine…" she sobbed along and held her child tighter than ever.

"You know what they say? They say that saving one life means another has to die." Naruto waved his hand and summoned forth a black sharp stick through air only. He held the weapon in the air and stared one more time at the woman beneath him before bringing it down on her. "Don't take it personally."

"I will protect you no matter what happens…" She said those words to her son as she let her tears out.

 _I will protect you no matter what happens…_

Upon hearing those words, the blond suddenly let the weapon fall and dropped to his knees.

 _I will protect you no matter what happens…_

Those words… it was sickening him for some reason. It felt like his head would burst just from hearing it. He clutched his head as everything around was blacking out. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he closed his eyes and shouted in pain as a vision came to his mind. He couldn't see properly the scenery happening before him. However he still managed to catch a glimpse, a very small one.

Everything around him was destroyed and pretty much turned into ashes. A giant black dragon was standing above the massive destructions, inhaling air in its huge mouth. There was also a woman. A red haired woman was before him, and she was severely injured. "I will protect you no matter what happens…" She turned and smiled weakly at him as she embraced him.

From there, everything turned back to normal. Reality came back to him. The vision stopped and his headache ceased. He opened his eyes and breathed out heavily from this little trauma. He quickly regained his calm and stood up. He looked at his surroundings as everyone was stunned at his sudden burst. The woman he was planning to kill was still embracing her child. Naruto, recalling her words, held out his head again for a brief moment as a small pain merged inside. "Get lost..."

He freed his aura from the villagers and silently walked away. The villagers stayed frozen as they watched him take his leave. They all knew stopping him now would bring their deaths. They could not afford to risk stopping him. Surely not today, at least. The fat villager quickly hugged his wife and his son and sobbed along them, relieved none of them had died. The woman then looked at Naruto, who was still walking ahead. She wondered for a second if he felt sympathy. That thought quickly left her mind for good when she saw a dark aura shaped into a fox surrounded him.

"A demon fox…" A black haired teenager who was watching all this time on the sideline said to herself as Naruto walked away.

* * *

After having refilled his stock of ramen, Naruto decided to go home. He was tired of his day and needed to think about what happened earlier at the village. He didn't understand why he couldn't bring himself to kill her after that mental outbreak. "I'm too weak!" He needed to be strong at all time so he could live on. The strong lives and the weak dies. That's all there was to it.

After a while, he eventually was able to regain his calm. He grabbed the box of ramen he dropped and jumped up the trees to get to his shelter. "Finally home." He mumbled to himself as he looked proudly at his house. It was a small shelter on a tree made of possibly everything included tree branches that acted as a roof. It was in a terrible state and barely holding. He entered his home and immediately shut the door behind him, and headed straight to his bed. He lied there for a while before getting up, having forgotten something significant. "The traps, I completely forgot to activate them." He thought to himself as he stepped outside.

Without his traps activated there was totally no way he could be at ease. The last time he forgot to set them up, some killers hired by the village made it through and tried to kill him. There were unsuccessful but still… He sure wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"Alright this should be it." He said as he finished preparing the last one. The traps installed by Naruto were very simple. They all consisted of a large wire almost impossible to see with naked eyes. Should you touch that wire, multiples sharped wooden stick will be thrown at you at an incredible speed. His traps were efficient against assailants. However… despite all that, they weren't meant to kill, but simply to leave someone highly injured.

* * *

"I have come forth of your summoning." A pink haired woman bowed in front of an old man. Her name was Ikaruga. She had long, bright pink hair which was tied on top of her head in two large buns. She was very light skinned, and had beauty marks underneath each eye and wore red lipstick. She wore a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress, decorated by flames and skulls motifs, opened at the top, revealing her shoulders and a bit of her cleavage.

"Where is the rest of the Trinity Raven I claimed?" the old man, also known as the head of the village asked.

"Judging from the look of the assassination request, it isn't necessary at all for the three of us to come. Therefore, I came by myself." She replied calmly.

"Fine! But you better carry your assassination till the end! I want that demon gone by tonight." He ordered and turned his back at her. He doubted her assassination skills, but seeing the confident look on her face made him believe she really could complete this case by herself.

"Surely, my blade never fails me." She stated confidently as she stood up facing his back.

"You're dismissed." The woman bowed at him once more before taking her leave.

"Damn demon brat… This is your last day on earth." he let out a chuckle, and before long he was gasping for air. "Hahahahaaaaah! This is your end!"

His laughter quickly stopped when he heard his servant coming into his room.

She was a young teenager with black hair. Upon her head was a white band which separated her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead was a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. She wore a black-traditional japanese shrine maiden robe held to her body by a red neck lace. A red and white sash scarf was tied to her waist, she also wore long-sleeved gloves on her arms, white stockings reaching up her thighs, and the bottom of her ankles was strapped with the strings from her shoes.

"You may leave the tea on the table and go home Sayla." He regained his composure and spoke in a mature manner.

"Thank you." Sayla nodded, and left the tea on the table as he said before leaving.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **This is the end of this first chapter! I hope you guys like it! This chapter is very short but I promise the future chapters will be much longer! It's been so long I haven't wrote. Let's hope I can still write...**

 **I'm trying out a new story and it's really a challenge right now.**

 **I know there is plenty and thousands of unexplained stuff about Naruto but don't worry! As the story goes on, more things will eventually be revealed about Naruto.**

 **I'm truly sorry if Naruto is too OC but this is all part of my plan for his character's development. I'm also trying a new writing style right now for a change. If you don't like this writing style I can shift back to my old style so let me know.**

 **If you cannot picture Sayla's clothing, I invite you to check my profile and follow the link.**

 **Please give this story a try! I will add another girl to the pairing, so let me know which girl you want.**

 **I'm sorry for the ones that enjoyed my past stories but I've deleted all of them. I can repost them later but they will need to go through a rewrite otherwise.**

 **Please Leave a Review! It will motivate me a lot more!**


	2. Chapter 2- Deadly night

**Forgotten Myth**

 **Author's note: I'm so glad to see that a lot of you are enjoying this story so far.**

 **Summary: Born as a demon, Naruto decides to travel around the land of Fiore to find out who he is and what the meaning of his life is. Fairy Tail Universe. NarutoxSayla Fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Fairy tail. Just this story.**

 **Chapter 2- Deadly night**

* * *

The night was coming. Naruto stared outside the window, looking out at the lights coming from the village. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't deny the fact that the village was very beautiful. He stared on for another minute before returning to take care of his ramen. Once his food was ready, he wasted no time and sat on his bed with his bowl of ramen in his hands. He leaned in and sniffed lovingly the perfume coming from his ramen. Wonderful. There was no words to describe it. He let out a foxy grin as he grabbed his chopsticks, more than ready to dig in.

"Ittadakimasu!" He spoke aloud and put a handful of noodles in his mouth. "So good!" He complimented as he poured more into his mouth. Eating ramen was the best. It was the only thing that brought him happiness in this life.

Maybe life was not such a bitch after all, he thought so.

"Time to watch all the dishes…" He sighed as he grabbed the empty bowl he finished eating and headed outside.

Once outside, it took him around five minutes to arrive at the river side. He started washing the dishes quietly when something caught his attention. There was a presence nearby him that he failed to notice since he came. He stopped whatever he was doing and approached this mysterious presence. He hid behind the boulders of the river without making any sound and looked out. He was surprised to find a black haired teenager around his age bathing. Who the hell was stupid enough to invade his property at this time of a day? Did she have a death wish or something?

Naruto revealed himself to the girl, not liking one bit the thought of a human in his property. "Hey you over there!" He called out, much to her surprise.

At that, the female teenager turned around at the voice calling her, and immediately covered herself up by diving further into the river leaving only her head out. "Who's there?" She called out in a frightened tone—only to see a blond around her age. The one she recognized as the village's pariah, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hi..." She greeted him sheepishly, her face shading in pink from her current situation.

Naruto was taken off guard at her greeting. Never in a thousand years he would have expected someone to do such thing, and coming from a human even less. He waited on top of the boulder, giving her his best glare to scare her off. He expected her to run away at that but she didn't, causing him to threaten her. "You better get out of here before you get hurt." He said in a cold voice. "Humans are not allowed to bath here, this area belongs to me."

"Uzumaki-san..." Naruto's eyes widened in shock as she spoke.

How did she know his name? Who the hell was she?! A lot questions about her was running through his head at the moment. Naruto undressed himself, showing her his naked body for a brief moment before diving into the water. "Who the hell are you?!" He came out of the water and stood in front of her.

"Sayla…" She replied to him and turned her face away while blushing. She didn't expect him to do such embarrassing thing. "W-Why did you strip your clothes off..?" She stuttered.

"Shaddup human. You're not allowed to talk here." Naruto warned her and looked down at her. "To answer your question I was just about to bath here as well."

Sayla nodded in understanding and got up to walk away from him. She couldn't help but feel a little tense after all the rumors she heard about him. Part of her kept telling herself that Naruto wasn't a bad person because she knew he was lonely. He was lonely just like her and she discovered that the instant their eyes met years ago. Even so, she didn't want to take any chances and stay with him. She got up ready to leave but Naruto caught her by the wrist.

"Where do you think you're going? I have plenty of questions to ask you." He stated and pulled her toward him.

"Let me get dressed then I will answer your questions!" She slapped his grip on her away as she quickly covered her bare breasts with her right arm and her special place with the other. Naruto scoffed and turned his head to look away as she stepped out of the water. "Don't you dare run or I will kill you."

"What is it you want to know?" She asked as she dressed up and looked at him over her right shoulder. She blushed and quickly turned her head away as she'd forgotten he was currently naked. "Sorry I didn't mean to look."

"I don't care. Now…" He pondered, bringing his hand under his chin. "How do you know my name?" He asked her in a serious tone.

He wanted to know everything about her. If she knew about him then she was a threat for sure, and needed to be eliminated. Leaving a potential treat aside will definitely bring him the end of his existence and he didn't want any of it.

"My parents used to own an orphanage. They would take in any orphans and raised them until they were adopted. You were part of my parent's orphanage, I still remember you because of your whiskers on your cheeks." She looked at Naruto, and saw him looking at her expectantly. She nodded and continued. "I saw your name on the list of the orphanage one day, that's how I know about your name."

"So it was your parents that owned that orphanage huh?" He asked her to which she nodded. "Why did they kick me out then?!" He asked with a bit of venom as he recalled the past.

Sayla shook her head in denial. "You're wrong they would never do that! I know my parents, they were good people."

"That's not what I remember! One day I was taken by some villagers and they told me I was kicked out of the orphanage because they found out what I really was!" Naruto yelled out released a bit of his demonic aura, causing the atmosphere to tense up. "And from that day on, I was beaten nearly to death everyday! And the only reason they didn't manage to kill me was because of my powers!"

"This isn't what truly happened! My parents went back looking for you, they ran every corners of the village but couldn't find a single clue of you! They eventually find out you were a demon but even so, they kept looking for you! They cared about you!" She explained, but the blond wasn't having any of it. There was no way he would trust a human again. Not after what happened in the past.

"They cared about me until they found out I was a demon. After that they didn't give a shit about me! If your parents really did all that then they would have found me! And how do you even know that?! You weren't even there!" Naruto shouted back at her, clenching his fist in anger. He swore, if she was lying then he will kill her right on the spot.

Sayla swallowed the lump in her throat heavily, and held her chest tightly with her right hand as she looked down. She hated to recall this memory, it was aching her heart every time she thought about it. Finally after a minute she spoke up reluctantly as her eyes started watering. "I know all that because on that day…"

Naruto's eyes widened as she started sobbing. "My parents were executed in front of my eyes for wanting to help a demon child…"

"Suck it up, that is how life is. You have to accept all the shit it throws at you and not complain about it." Naruto told her, his bangs covering his eyes as he turned away from her. "Now go away… Before I change my mind."

"Can you really say such thing? Just now you complained about your past life… You can't move on that's why you hate humans…" She continued sobbing.

Naruto hated to admit it directly to her, but she was right. Over the years, he'd convinced himself to accept whatever bullshit happened back then but deep inside him… He knew he still couldn't accept it. "I've moved on and came to accept it… Now go away!" He yelled out.

"You don't need to force it upon you… I can clearly see it…" Sayla stopped sobbing and spoke in a serious voice, much to Naruto's annoyance. "Pathetic."

Sayla glanced at him once more before walking away. She knew Naruto was still suffering about what happened back then and still haven't moved on. The reason why he became evil was simply because he still couldn't let go of the past. She stopped when she suddenly remember something she overheard at her workplace. "Tonight, an assassin will come after you."

Naruto looked at her surprised. "What?"

"I work for the chief of the village and I heard him talking to woman this afternoon. She's an assassin and she's here to kill you under his order." Sayla told him as she began walking away.

"You work for him huh?" Naruto appeared, in a towel, behind Sayla and held a kunai under her throat. "How do I know you're not an assassin trying to trick me?"

"I work for him as a maid. I'm not part of his business with you." Sayla said, not flinching one bit.

"I will kill you. Admit it, you're his assassin." Naruto pressed the kunai harder against her, drowning a small drop of blood. Her answer did not change, much to his relief. He let go of her and walked over his belongings. "You're a good person…"

Sayla looked at him as she wiped the slight blood off her throat with a tissue. "But know that I will kill you if you're with them…" Naruto glared at her over his shoulder, his blue cerulean eyes turning red as he did so. "Your parents died because of me, you should despite me and not try to help me. Nothing will change if you try to help me, you will only make shit worse."

"Humans or demons… It doesn't matter to me, I want to believe in something much greater…" Naruto found himself unable to talk upon hearing that. "That's what my dad said to the village before their deaths.." With that, Sayla walked away, leaving a speechless Naruto.

"Idiot dumbass." He finally let out.

* * *

Once she was out of sight, Naruto dressed himself up and headed back home. On the way, he kept thinking about what Sayla told him. He found himself very annoyed at her parents' deaths for some reasons. Normally, he wouldn't give a shit about someone's death but now was different. He somehow cared. "Damn village… I swear I will kill every corrupted soul there."

He was suddenly broke out of his thought when he felt a killing intent. He looked up a saw a pink haired women dressed in white carrying a katana. Naruto concluded it could only be the assassin Sayla talk to him about. "Are you here to kill me?" He asked, earning a smile from her. Yup, that was her.

"I didn't expect you to be able to sense my killing intent." She jumped down and bowed. Her eyes never leaving her target. "I thought I was just supposed to kill a demon and here I come across a human."

"Don't associate me with humans. I might look human to you but I sure ain't one." Naruto warned her releasing a bit of his anger, much to her amusement.

"You're a cute one… Huhuhu…" She chuckled under her forearm. "What is your name?" She asked.

"Before asking someone's name you should introduce your ass first." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"My name is Ikagura from Trinity Raven. I'm a professional assassin, I've come to kill you under my client's request." Ikagura unsheathed her sword and point it at Naruto. "Shall we begin?"

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto! Remember that before you die!" Naruto shouted and rushed at her.

"Likewise!" Ikagura took a fighting stance and swung her sword in the air. **"Mugetsu-Ryu: Yasha's empty flashes."**

Before he could comprehend what happened, Naruto was on his knees with multiples slashes on his body. "Impossible!" He uttered as he fell down with his blood painting the ground.

"This was rather quick." Ikagura turned away, sheathing her blade when she suddenly found herself dogging under a powerful kick. The blond she'd cut down just a second ago had somehow recovered and assaulting her with punches and kicks.

She ducked under a powerful kick, her eyes widening at the vicious wind that passed over her head. If a kick like that would have landed, she highly doubted she would've been able to able to wake up for days. Hell, it probably would have ripped her head off. The blond newcomer continued his punches and kicks without even giving her time to counter. _"I need to fight back."_ thought Ikagura as she kept dodging every single blows coming from Naruto.

She quickly slashed at her opponent, causing him to stop and back away. "Interesting! I like it when my opponent takes time to go down!"

Ikagura stepped forward in a flash and tried to slash horizontally Naruto's head, which failed terribly as he leaned back. Naruto then threw a round kick at her stomach sending her few meters away. "You're pretty good." She complimented.

Naruto waved both his arms in the air, summoning two twin swords. "Requip huh?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever you call it." Naruto replied, holding firmly his twin sword in front of him.

"Say… What kind of magic do you use?" She asked.

"What makes you think I use magic? I told you I ain't human." Naruto started running toward her, both his swords pulled back. "I use something called Curses! Heard of it?!" He yelled out and swung from her right with his left hand and her left with the other.

"Curses…" Ikagura said to herself as she countered his attack.

Without slowing his momentum, Naruto twirled himself into a spinning couch and kicked her legs. Ikagura lost her balance, falling to her left as Naruto jumped in the air and brought his blades down to strike her. Seeing what Naruto was up to, Ikagura picked herself up with the help of her sword and dashed at him at an incredible speed.

" **Mugestsu-Ryu: Cross Slash!"** While in mid-air, she threw her sword forward at Naruto, to which he dodged by moving aside. "Huhuhu." She chuckled, as she knew she didn't miss.

Naruto groaned in pain while landing on the ground as her attack began taking effect. Within a second his chest was cut, spraying blood slightly. He knew he managed to dodge on time and yet… " _She must be able to slice through air with her sword.."_ Naruto thought as his observed that blade of her.

"You're very surprising. No one so far had been able to live after this attack." Ikagura amazed at the blond's tenacity. "However this is where it-" Ikagura's eyes widened in shock at the sight in front of her. The wound inflected from her previous attack were healing themselves right in the spot. She watched in amazement as his healed wounds. "Incredible! You have a healing self ability! I will be able to use my sword at my heart's content!"

"Let's see about that!" Naruto dashed forward and swung his right blade vertically at her. Ikagura blocked his blow with her sword and attempted a kick directed at his right. Naruto backed away and threw away both swords, causing them to vanish on the spot and focused his curse power into his right hand. **"Rasengan!"** He slammed it on the ground, creating a large screen of smoke.

Ikagura closed her eyes and focused magic into her sword. "It's pointless!" She stated and sliced through the smoke, causing it to clear itself and reveal the Naruto's position.

" **RasenRengan!"** Naruto dashed at her with a rasengan on both hands.

Ikagura smirked at him and raised her blade forward. **"Garura Flame!"** She yelled aloud and poured magic into her sword. With that, a large torrent of flame coming out from the tip of her blade was shot at Naruto.

Naruto quickly dispelled his rasengans and braced himself for the upcoming attack. "Urrrghh!" He groaned out as the fire burned him.

As soon as the fire died out, Ikagura ran toward the blond and attempted to slice his head off. Naruto caught the sword in his right hand, much to her surprise. "Caught you!" Naruto smirked at her. **"Rasengan!"** Naruto formed a rasengan with his free hand and slammed it against Ikagura's stomach.

"Damn it!" She yelled out as Naruto applied more power and sent her crashing against a boulder.

"Tough bitch." Naruto panted as he saw his opponent struggling to stand up.

Ikagura was pissed off as she looked at her target. The guy just ruined her beauty and was giving her a hard time. It was her mistake to take him lightly. Had she knew it would be this difficult then she definitely would have brought her two idiots partners to end it fast.

"I will make this place your grave!" She wiped the blood off her mouth and came to Naruto at full speed.

Naruto regained his composure and summoned two kunais. He threw them at her as a distraction to form another Rasengan. Ikagura easily deflected the kunais and continued making her way toward him, keeping the same speed all along. **"Mugetsu-Ryu: Death strike!"**

"S-shit!" Naruto didn't manage to finish on time and received a deep cut on his abdomens. Blood quickly gushed out from the wound and Naruto fell down lifelessly.

"You sure were irritating." She said with a bit of venom. "Time to die." She held her sword in the air and brought it down to pierce his head when suddenly… The blond's body beneath her started glowing in red. "What is this?!" She thought aloud.

"It will take more than that to kill me!" Naruto flipped himself and kicked her in the stomach.

"H-how can you heal so fast?! I never heard of a demon capable of such thing!" Ikagura jumped back to put more distance between them.

"Your last attack was very powerful, it hurts like nothing I've felt before. Gonna take a while before it heals up." Naruto ripped his shirt off and showed her the wound.

Ikagura's eyes widened as she watched his wound closing up. She observed the phenomenon for a few seconds before speaking. "Naruto Uzumaki, how about we join force?" She asked him, thinking it was a better option to have him join her rather than fighting and risking her life. If Naruto kept regenerating each time she cut him then there was no way she could win in the long run.

"Don't fuck with me! How can I join you after we just tried to kill each other?!" Naruto shouted. Her proposal was without any doubts the most stupid thing he ever heard in his life.

"Look, I will even lower my blade down if you don't trust me." Ikagura said as she let dropped her weapon down. "You have too much potential to be killed."

Naruto thought about it for a moment and refused. "I have no intention to join forces with humans. I will not benefit anything from it."

Ikagura shook her head in denial. "You don't need to join forces with anyone. If you join me you will work independently."

Naruto gave her a curious look. "What do I gain from joining you?"

Ikagura smiled slightly, her plan to get Naruto to join her was working pretty smoothly. "Money. A lot of money will be at your disposal."

Naruto remained silent for a while before nodding. Joining her was probably the best thing to do at the moment. If he could buy tons of ramen just from joining her then he would do it for sure or maybe not... "Alright, I will join you."

"Good. I will lie to my client and tell him I killed you." Ikagura grinned and picked up her sword.

"Let me gather my stuff then we can go." Naruto told her as she nodded and walked ahead of him towards the village. "Ikagura."

"What is-" She couldn't finish as Naruto stabbed her in the back with a kunai. "W-what are you doing? I thought we had a agreement…"

"I told you didn't I?! There is no way I will join force with a human." Naruto's voice was cold as he dug his kunai further, causing her to scream in pain and lose more blood.

"Damn you…" Ikagura uttered before falling down at Naruto's feet.

"Time to die." Naruto stared down at her helpless form as he grabbed her katana. "You were the strongest person I've fought so far."

"I guess I'm flattered to be the one… Huhuhu…" She chuckled and closed her eyes, ready to accept her fate, which never came in the end.

"I'm not gonna kill you. Go back to the village and tell them not to meddle with me ever again or I will kill them all." Naruto let go of her sword and walked away.

"Having mercy on your enemy will cause your downfall…" She warned him.

"I'm not showing any mercy. You will serve as an example for the village to show them not to mess with me." Naruto stated in a serious tone.

"The next time we meet I will definitely kill you, Uzumaki." Ikagura got up and used a piece of her clothing to stop the bleeding from her wound.

Naruto chuckled slightly at that. "Feel free to try again human, but if you are... Be ready to face me at full power."

With that being said, Naruto focused his curse power and released a powerful energy from his body. Ikagura was immediately brought to her knees as soon as it hit her.

"What is this…" Ikagura thought to herself as she struggled to stand. She'd never felt something this powerful in her life before. His aura was so powerful and evil at the same time. "What are you?!" She asked as she backed away from him even more. The next thing she saw suddenly caused her to scream in horror. She didn't know if she was dreaming or not but for a brief moment, she was able to see a giant fox with nine tails standing above Naruto.

"I will kill ya' after all… You got to see it…" Naruto made his way toward her, at which point she backed away even more. "The demon I truly am…" Naruto focused his remaining curse power and created a rasengan. However, unlike the other times, this one was so much bigger. " **Oodama Rasengan!** "

"Get away from me devil!" Ikagura's voice was filled with so much panic as she kept backing away. "Guahhhhhhhhh!" She cried out when she was engulfed into a large black sphere and sent flying deeper in the woods until she was out of sight.

* * *

A knock was heard at his door. The elder man smiled to himself and headed toward the exit door. Before opening, he checked who was the newcomer from door's window and saw none other than Ikagura. "Such a pleasure to see you again Ikagura!" His happiness quickly vanished at the sight of Ikagura. The pink haired woman standing before him was in a terrible state. She was a mess, and blood was all over her torn clothes.

"The mission was a failure… The demon was a lot stronger than I anticipated…" Ikagura bowed in apology before walking away.

"What is the meaning of this?! I paid you double already and you cannot do your damn job! You are the best assassin out there among the Trinity Raven! I won't accept failure!" He yelled out in fury at her.

Ikagura raised her sword and stabbed the man on his shoulder. "If you ain't happy then ask someone else." She pulled back as she continued walking away. "While I'm at it, one of your worker warned him of my arrival."

"Pardon me?! Who would do such thing?! Tell me who that person is!" The elder man demanded. "Who's this person that betrayed our village and conspired with that demon?!"

Ikagura turned to look at him with no expression on her face. "The very same girl that works as a maid in your mansion. I caught the two of them talking to each other. But this isn't my problem anymore." Ikagura replied as she walked away.

The elder man was frozen in place. Sayla, the orphan he hired to work for him was helping a demon! He would've never thought she would do such terrible thing. Sayla was a pure-hearted person and he knew that for sure but what if… What if she was actually under the demon' spell and now served under him?

Speaking of which, seven years ago, Sayla's parents were executed for wanting to help the demon. Could it be that Sayla was actually not controlled and simply conspiring with the demon for revenge? All scenarios were possible at this point. Whether she was controlled or simply seeking revenge none of that mattered anymore. His decision was made. In the end, Sayla only needed to be executed and nothing else.

"Ayor! Kotun! I have a favor to ask you!" He called out his bodyguards.

"What it is boss?!" Two large built men dressed in a black suit asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Ayor I need you to bring Sayla here by any means." He ordered, and then turned to Kotun. "You will gather all the villagers and tell them to come to Canvuz Hill right now!"

"Sir, what is the occasion?" Kotun asked in a curious tone.

"Sayla had betrayed the village and helped the demon. She must be executed for interacting with that evil being. She trying to do exactly what her parents tried to do back then." The old man replied. "Death will be her punishment."

"As you wish. Now if you excuse us." With that being said, both men took their leaves.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **There comes the end of this second chapter! Sorry guys for taking so long to upload! I planned to update last week but I was very busy so I couldn't write at all. I hope you liked this chapter and enjoy the story so far.**

 **As you can see a bit was revealed about Naruto's past life and his powers. Hope the fight wasn't too bad and if it was I apologize, I haven't written in a while so I need to get back into it.**

 **Also, for the additional girl for Naruto, I've decided to add Mirajane because people blasted my inbox with her. I'm sorry for the ones that wanted another girl :/**

 **Therefore this story will be a NarutoxSaylaxMirajane pairing!**

 **Next chapter will be the start of the relationship between Naruto and Sayla. Expect a lot of interesting stuff for the next chapter!**

 **I have a good news for you! I will upload this story frequently. Could be once a week or every two weeks but no longer than that! Support me and help me make this story famous! :D**

 **Gosh! I wish I could write 1k words a day, that would be amazing~**

 **Please leave a review! This will rise my spirit double!**


	3. Chapter 3- Sayla's rescue

**Forgotten Tale**

 **Author's note: Hi guys! I am so glad everyone loves the story so far! I'm sorry if I took too long to upload this chapter, I've been busy a lot and couldn't find the time to write. I'll definitely make it up to you guys!**

 **Summary: Born as a demon, Naruto decides to travel around the land of Fiore to find out who he is and what the meaning of his life is. Fairy Tail Universe. NarutoxSayla Fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Fairy tail. Just this story.**

 **Chapter 3: Sayla's rescue**

* * *

Sayla was cornered. There was no way she could get out of this situation. Again, she struggled to move and break free from the chains but it was useless. She then looked at the people beneath her. Most villagers were wishing for her death, while some were insulting her and the others remained silent but glared hatefully at her. Her eyes landed on her boss, at which point he quickly turned his back on her. She inhaled deeply as she shut her eyes and wait for her judgement.

"As I already told you since we got here!" the head of the village spoke up then turned to face Sayla, who remained silent. "Sayla interacted with the demon! Had she not done such action, the demon would've been long gone by now!"

He continued speaking. "Just like her parents had done so years ago, she tried to help the demon! Whether she did it as a revenge for her parents' death or was manipulated, none of that matters at all! This is an act of treason! Such action is not tolerated and will be punished! Sayla had been a good citizen over the years! This is why her death will be quick!"

The elder man shot a glance at his two bodyguards, to which they nodded and untied Sayla from the pole. Sayla tried to move away, only to receive a hard slapped on her face causing her to fall down. Ayor grabbed her hairs and dragged her toward the guillotine. They got her on her knees and quickly placed her head in the hole and locked her hands so she wouldn't move.

Her body hurt so much from the previous treatment she'd gotten. She had been whopped harshly for more than an hour already. Her mind couldn't help but wonder what was awaiting next, surely they weren't finished yet. A small groaned escaped her lips when her former boss touched her bleeding wounds.

"It's unfortunate this is happening to you, but you are at least able to expect that much when betraying us. It's time to finish this." He crouched in front of her face and stroked the bangs covering her face, much to her disgust.

"Forgive me but this is for the good of everyone here." He stood up and turned at the crowd. "This is here, at Canvuz Hill, that one of us will be executed! Sayla, a worker of mine will meet her fate here and now! However before we start, I would like to hear your opinion on this!"

Sayla stared down in sadness at the people in front of her. She remembered when they used to respect her at least the day before. It was heartbreaking to see all of them turning their backs on her just because she interacted with Naruto. Oddly enough, she started thinking about the blond. She wondered if Naruto was experiencing the same sadness she was feeling whenever they wished for his death.

She always thought Naruto was the one creating conflicts which is why they wanted him dead so much. But looking closer at their hateful expression, she came to believe it could only be coming from malice. This village was the problem after all, not Naruto. She'd wished she could've realized it sooner. Had it been the case, she definitely would have sided with Naruto.

"This is nothing personal, Sayla. Any last words before we start?" the head of the village asked.

Sayla gathered all her remaining strength and spoke up. "I do not regret my action because I know it saved someone's life. Should I die, I will never stop believing in what my parents believed." She paused before speaking again. "Humans or demons… It doesn't matter to me, I want to believe in something much greater!"

"This here is a proof of her betrayal! Anybody has something to say to this?!" the headman asked the villagers.

"Yeah!" a voice was heard from the back of the crowd.

At that, the atmosphere suddenly tensed up, bringing everyone on their knees except Sayla. It was at this moment that everyone knew … the demon was here. Not even a second later, Naruto Uzumaki appeared next to Sayla and looked down at her. "Look at you, didn't I tell you that helping me was bringing more shit? I caused your parents' death and almost yours as well."

"It doesn't matter… I chose this path myself." Sayla basically implied she was ready to die anytime, causing him to release a small chuckle.

"Alright, then should I let it continue? Do you want to die?" Naruto asked, to which she repeated herself. "Okay then, I'll let it continue." He said nonchalantly as he got up to leave.

Sayla raised her head and looked at him with fearful eyes, at which point Naruto's chuckles only increased. The blond then kneeled in front of her face and repeated himself in a serious tone as he stared deeply into her eyes. "Do you want to die or not?! Be honest with yourself!"

It was then that Sayla fully broke down in tears.

She didn't want to die. Not like this, anyway. She wanted to live! There was still so much for her to experience than dying here. She still needed to experience love, having kids, moreover, traveling!

"I-I don't want to die yet! I want to live! Please… Save me!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Naruto broke her bindings in a single blow. He quickly picked her up bridal style and ran through the crowd toward the exit. Sayla tightly wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and snuggled into his chest as she sobbed.

"Don't… let them escape!" the headman yelled aloud as soon as Naruto's pressuring aura wore off.

At that, most men guarding the place pulled out their bows and shot multiples arrows at Naruto and Sayla. Naruto summoned a chakra blade through thin air and easily deflected them. Unfortunately by the time he was done, he and Sayla were already surrounded by the whole village. Naruto stood frozen in the middle of the crowd as he observed his surroundings.

He sighed boringly, and leaned his head toward Sayla's ear. "Hold on tighter to me."

She complied and held him as hard as she possibly could. So hard, that she couldn't help but wonder if she was actually hurting him a bit.

"You're not getting away!" one of them yelled aloud.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that. He was forced to stop chuckling as soon as another opened his mouth and blurted out something interesting.

"Why are you taking Sayla with you?! What use do you have of her?!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and then looked down at the young woman in his arms. Good question. Now that he thought about it, why was he saving her? Up until now he'd never cared about anyone but himself, and here he was, risking his ass to save another. Moreover, the person he was holding was a human being. She was part of the people he hated the most on earth.

"We will leave you alone, but you're gonna have to hand the girl over." Ayor, the headman's bodyguard stepped in front of the crowd. He was shortly followed by his fellow comrades, Kotun, who now stood beside him.

Naruto shot them a brief glance, before glancing back at Sayla. The expression on Sayla's face was bothering him a lot. It was a mixture of fear and hope. Obviously she was afraid he would ditch her. But at the same time he could tell just from looking into her eyes that she trusted him with her life. He couldn't understand the reason why she was placing her hope on someone as himself. He was bad, he'd never shown a good side of him to anyone, and despite all that, she trusted him? Either she was blind, or simply desperate to be saved.

"Why do you trust me?" he asked her, ignoring the people all around.

"Because I know you're a good person inside…" Sayla admitted, confusing him. "Nonsense." Naruto denied back.

"Kill them!" Kotun dashed forward with a large knife.

Naruto stepped aside, avoiding the offender's attack with ease and stabbed his leg. The large man quickly fell down and cried in pain while holding his injury. Naruto quickly rose up his leg and knocked the man unconscious with a powerful kick. Not even a second later, everyone around threw themselves forward to attack the blond and Sayla. Naruto dodged every single attack coming from them one by one, keeping Sayla safe all the while.

Naruto couldn't fight back, not with Sayla on him at least. There was only one way to get rid of them. _"I will finish all of them…"_

Naruto jumped in the air and chanted a spell. **"Paint the sky black, and cover the world in a heap of darkness. Black Art-"**

Sayla's eyes widened in shock when Naruto's killing intent spiked up. He was aiming to kill everyone below them with his upcoming attack. She didn't want him to kill anyone, even if it was the ones who almost caused her death. Naruto was better than them and she knew it. She needed to stop him now before it was too late. "Don't kill them Naruto! It won't make you any better than them!"

Caught off guard by her sudden burst, Naruto stopped his spell on time. "Fuck! Hold on tight!"

Naruto raised one of his arm in the air and created a large Rasengan. He then let his body fall down and slammed his Rasengan on the ground, creating a large crater and pushing back the villagers violently.

"You good?" he looked down at Sayla, who was still on him.

His question was shortly answered when she winced in pain at her bleeding injuries, causing the blond to hurriedly get out of the village. "Shoot!"

Naruto recognized the headman's voice shouting, and glanced back. A large torrent of fire arrows were shot at them in a scattered formation. This was going to be a real pain in the ass. Naruto turned back and caught a one of the arrow barehanded and threw it back at its owner's head. Still sitting in his arms, Sayla watched in horror at the scenery of the man dying from above Naruto' shoulder. She then stared up at Naruto, who seemed not to care one bit about the man he just killed.

Sayla couldn't believe what Naruto had done. He killed someone cold-blooded right in her sight.

She snuggled into his arms, silently, as they finally escape the village. She shut her eyes tightly, wanting to forget what she just witnessed.

* * *

Once they cut chase with the villagers, Naruto brought her to his home and set her down gently on his bed. He quickly took out a white towel and dipped it in water before applying it on her wounds. Sayla winced in pain at that. "It stings…"

"Duh! It's water mixed with medicinal plants." Naruto replied without even looking at her as he treated her legs. "Don't move." His hands moved from her injured legs toward her chest. Naruto paused for a second before considering something. The next thing immediately caught Sayla off guard to the point she was rendered speechless. Nonchalantly, Naruto ripped her shirt open, revealing a black lacy bra and placed the towel on her left breast as he groped her directly.

Unwillingly, Sayla let out a soft moan before slapping his hands away. "What are you doing?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm healing you." Naruto said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Y-You c-can't do that!" Sayla blushed heavily and covered herself.

"I don't have all night. Either you let me heal you or just get lost already." Naruto said in a serious tone.

"I think I can manage this part myself…" Sayla replied and grabbed the towel from Naruto's hand.

Naruto didn't object since it would save him from the trouble of nursing her. He cocked his head aside in confusion when she turned around and took off her top. She was apparently trying to hide something from him.

How suspicious, he thought.

As soon as he moved to look at her from another angle, Sayla had moved along. He tried again multiple times but still couldn't see a thing. Unable to take this any longer, he asked. "What are you trying to hide? Better not be some weapon."

"Eh?" a confused expression could be read all over her face as she turned around blushing. "I-It's nothing like that…"

Once again, she turned back and continued what she was doing, much to Naruto's annoyance. "What is it then?"

"I don't want you to see my bare chest…" She replied timidly, as she finished healing herself and grabbed her piece of underwear.

"Are you ashamed to be seen naked?" Naruto's question caused Sayla's blush to increase. "Of course! Who wouldn't?!" She blurted out.

"I'm not you see." Naruto spoke in an unconcerned tone as he looked away. "Anyways…"

Sayla regained her calm when he spoke in a dead serious tone. It was finally time to discuss about real matters. Naruto grabbed a chair, and sat in front of her. Sayla felt uncomfortable, as his eyes wouldn't leave hers. After a full minute of staring at her, Naruto finally broke the silence.

"What happened to you after you went home?"

Sayla was hesitant at first, but then eventually confessed everything.

* * *

 _After a long walking time, she finally arrived to her house. She entered her place and quickly went for her bed. She lied on it silently, thinking about her day. Her unexpected confrontation with Naruto went pretty well for the most part. Well, except for the part where she was caught naked and saw his well-endowed body. She couldn't help it but feel embarrassed each time she thought about it._

 _Feeling her stomach growling, she decided to get up and cooked a meal to eat. She stopped halfway to the kitchen when she heard a few knocks on her door. She approached the entrance door and looked outside the window. She recognized the newcomer as Ayor, the headman's bodyguard. He didn't seem to have noticed her as he tapped the door even harder. "Sir, she isn't there." He spoke into a small device attached to his ear._

 _Sayla took several steps back. What was going on for him to be there? Did something significant happened for Ayor to be at her door?_

 _"Surely sir." Ayor nodded and then kicked the door's handle._

 _Wow. Something was definitely not right now! First of all, she'd never seen Ayor sent out personally by her boss. And now he was trying to break into her house? Whatever it was, she could tell it wasn't something good at all. Unfortunately for her, by the time she'd finally decided to move, Ayor was already inside. "Sayla, Sir. Walzot wants you to see him immediately." He turned to face her._

 _Afraid, Sayla fell down on her rear. "What's happening?"_

 _"Don't question me and just come." Ayor replied as he waited at the entrance._

 _She shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's happening."_

 _Ayor lost patience. He approached her as he recalled the words of his boss, to bring her by any means. "Come!" he harshly pulled her by the arm and dragged her toward the exit._

 _"Let go of me!" Sayla shot back at him—only to receive a hard punch on her jaw._

 _She yelled out in pain as she fell down and held the area where she was just hit. The guy wasn't done yet and kicked her in the stomach, causing further pain. She coughed out blood before being pulled by the hairs. "Now come quietly will you?"_

 _"Let go… of me…" She repeated, panting heavily._

 _The man scoffed and raised her in the air. And it was the last thing she remembered before she fell unconscious…_

 _She finally was able to regain consciousness, but by the time she did, she was already attached against a metal pole. She threw few glances around and eventually came to recognize the place. A place she was very familiar with, Canvuz Hill, where her parents were murdered. She knew at that moment, that she was going to die. "This is your punishment for helping out a demon."_

 _She heard a voice behind her. It was undoubtedly her boss' voice._

 _"I know everything from Ikagura, Sayla. Turn on the lights!" He ordered, at which point many powerful rays of light were shot at her._

 _Sayla closed her eyes slightly, unable to take it. She quickly got used to the lights and found herself in shock when she saw all the villagers gathered around her. Her boss approached her with a whip in his hands and spoke up. "I want to thank all of you for coming here without your children present!"_

 _"What is going here?!" one of them asked._

 _"Is that Sayla-san? Why is she there?" A woman in the crowd asked worriedly._

 _"Yo! C'mon! Why the fuck we got to come here?! It's midnight already!" multiple complains could be heard from the crowd._

 _"Everybody calm down! There is a reason as to why I've brought all of you here!" The head of the village then pointed his whip at Sayla. "Sayla, a worker of mine had betrayed us today! She went outside the village without permission and interacted with the demon we hate so much! She even helped him at some point!"_

 _At that, most the villagers glared hatefully at Sayla. A satisfaction smile could be seen on the headman's face. "Sayla-san will never do such thing! I've known her for a long time! She's really pure hearted!" A man stood up in front of the crowd._

 _"Oh yeah? Then tell them about it Sayla!" He stated as he pointed his finger at her ._

 _When Sayla didn't respond, he raised his whip and slammed it on her. He repeated this action several times, gaining scream of pain coming from her. "Answer him already you piece of shit!"_

 _"I did!" Sayla shouted back, causing the headman to stop. "It's the truth… I helped Naruto…"_

 _"Sayla… all these years you've been deceiving us…" the man mumbled in disbelief._

 _Sayla raised her head weakly at him and spoke. "No I didn-"_

 _She was unable to finish as the man unleashed his fury at her. "You're no better than your parents after all! You damn bitch! You deceived all of us! You deserve to die just like your parents!"_

 _It hurt her feelings to hear that. She felt her heart breaks into tiny pieces. One moment before that he was against her death and the next… "No, please hear me out!"_

 _"The people have spoken! There's no need for words anymore!" He swung his whip around and hit her hard with it._

* * *

"That's all that happened before you rescued me…" She finished.

Naruto nodded couple times at her story. "I see…"

"Thank you…" Sayla whispered in a low voice, much to Naruto's surprise.

"What? Thank you for what?" Naruto was confused at her words.

A human was grateful to him? This was new.

"For saving me…" Sayla trailed off.

Naruto grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her face to face. "Don't ever be grateful to me! I'm not some human you can-"

"I don't care about all that." Her voice was fragile, but the look in her eyes was strong nevertheless.

"What…" Naruto's blue eyes turned crimson as he stared intensively at her. Finally, he sighed in defeat as he pulled his head away and lied next to her. "Honestly, I don't get you at all human. No matter what I say to you, you'll always deny me!"

"Uzumaki-san... I've meant to ask-" Naruto sat up and covered her mouth. "Do not ever call my name again."

She gave him a grief submissive look, to which he pulled back and allowed her to continue. "As I was saying Uzumaki-san…"

"Tskk! Anything I say will never get through with you, I'm so done!" Naruto summoned a dagger and held it at her throat. He sighed loudly once again. "Meh! Killing you after all my efforts to save your ass would be a waste!" He thought aloud and threw the weapon somewhere randomly in the room as he lied back down. "What is it?"

Naruto titled his head at Sayla. He could tell that she was getting a little bashful about asking him something by the uncomfortable way she glanced at him, and finally she worked up the balls to open her mouth. "Why did you save me? I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with humans…"

That was true. He didn't want to have anything to do with them. However, he still owed a debt to her parents for taking good care of him, which probably why he saved her. It was the least he could do.

Naruto didn't even bother to reply and turned off the lantern sitting on top of the table. "Get some sleep, you're gonna need it."

"Yes…" she replied in disappointment as she lied down next to him.

The bed was rather small for two people to fit in. Sayla couldn't help but move and try out every possible position. Not to mention that the room was also as cold as ice! This had been going on for the past ten minutes already, and Naruto grunted in annoyance each time she was doing it. "Stop moving or you're gonna end up sleeping on the floor!"

But Sayla wasn't having any of it as she continued to move in order to find a comfortable position. She immediately stopped when she felt an arm slid around her waist. Not even a second later, Naruto pulled her into a hug. She blushed madly as she could feel her breasts pressed against his chest. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Solving the problem. I'm squishing us together so we can fit on the bed and you're also cold so I'm warming you up." He titled his head back to look at her, eyes bright even in the darkness.

Sayla was still blushing slightly from earlier. It felt really awkward to be this close to someone. She'd to admit it; it felt a hell lot more comfortable to be in his embrace than when she wasn't earlier. Being held by him felt warm, and also… _secure_?

"I will tolerate you tonight, but when the day comes tomorrow. I will treat you the same as any other humans." He mumbled out before falling fast asleep.

"Hmmm." Was all that came out from her as a response.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the window, signaling the start of another beautiful day. Or It would've been had the sun decided not to be an asshole and hit Naruto square on the face with a beam of light. Groaning slightly, Naruto tried to duck his head under his arm to hide from the sun—only to get a face full of something soft and sweet smelling. He sputtered noisily and opened his eyes to see what the hell the stringy stuff in his mouth was.

His eyes landed on Sayla, who was curled up against him. Her left arm was wrapped firmly around his right, and her cheek rested gently against his forearm. He also noticed that her mouth was hanging wide open. Well, it clarified what the liquid making a puddle on his arm was. She was a drooler.

Even if he felt grossed out by the growing river of drool, he decided not to wake her up. He quietly got off bed, making sure not to wake her and head straight outside the back of his house. There, he picked up a container, filled it with water and set it on a small fire camp to boil it. Right after, Naruto went back inside with the water ready and took out a pack of ramen out of the box. He poured the liquid inside the bowl and waited.

With nothing left to do, he focused his attention back on Sayla.

He hadn't really looked at the girl since they'd met. In fact, the only thing he knew about her was that she was the daughter of the orphanage's owners, had long black hair, and was rather kind. He marched up to her and touched her wounds. She was fully healed already.

Sayla stirred up slightly at his touch, before completely waking up. She sat up and stared on at the floor for no particular reason at all. Just an old habit of hers. Her eyes then landed on Naruto, who was in a crouch position, and glancing at her body. Sayla frowned and looked down at the garment, looking for anything out of the ordinary. She was astonished when she finally realized all of her wounds from yesterday had vanished. She smiled gratefully at him, to which he quickly rejected as he was just about to kick her out. Well, it didn't matter to her as long as he knew how she felt.

"That's the ramen box you stole from the village yesterday huh…" She walked up at the corner and bent down to see the box.

Upon hearing that, Naruto turned around and gave Sayla a suspicious look. He didn't remember seeing her yesterday in that crowd, so how did she know he'd stolen it? Naruto kept looking at her for few more seconds before letting it go. Getting suspicious of her at this point was getting him nowhere, at least for now.

"Naruto-san…" She called out to him, causing him to groan because he was interrupted while eating his favorite food. Naruto paused and allowed her to speak. He could also tell whatever she was about to say was definitely not something good, judging at how serious she just sounded.

"What do you want?!" Naruto asked, sounding more annoyed than he intended to.

"It's about yesterday…" She was hesitant as she spoke. "Why… Why did you kill that man?"

"The one I threw the arrow back right?" She nodded.

"Why? He tried to kill us, he deserved it." He replied.

"This is wrong! You shouldn't take anyone's life even if… Even if they'd tried to kill you…" Her voice fell down as she uttered the last words.

"Not like I care, people die every day." Naruto told her, his tone was plain and uncaring.

Sayla bit her inner lip gently. She was having a hard time absorbing what he just said. In a way, it wasn't really surprising to her that Naruto had changed so much. He was put through a lot of sufferings nearly every day for the past seven years. Yet, she couldn't help but feel depressed at how much he'd changed over the years. Back then, he used to be so funny, cheerful and would always have _that_ smile on his face.

"You've changed…" She mumbled in a low voice, causing Naruto to scoff at how naïve she was.

"Time changes people." His reply was short but so meaningful at once.

She knew that for sure. There was no denying that over time, people would derive from who they originally were. But even if it was the case for Naruto, she wanted to believe that the ' _him_ ' from before was still present deep inside him.

Well, actually, she was sure of it.

"I'm done eating." Naruto gulped down the soup, walked over the exit door and opened it. "I'll escort you down since you're so helpless."

Sayla turned her face away in embarrassment, and then nodded. When outside, Naruto lifted her off, placed her on his shoulder and jumped down, causing Sayla to get slightly angry at how he was treating her. Once they landed, Naruto bent down and allowed her to get off him. An awkward silence was now present as the two stared at each other, not knowing what to say. They stayed like that for no more than thirty seconds before Naruto spoke.

"Well… Now you're gonna have to be on your own."

"Hmmm." She muffled in response before turning and walking away.

"Sayla!" Naruto called her out for the first time by her name. "Try not to get killed." His voice sounded bossy but caring at the same time.

Sayla blushed at the carrying tone he implied when he said those words. It seemed that Naruto still had a caring side and was still not too far gone. "Thank you for everything Naruto-san! Take care!"

"Idiot dumbass." Naruto smirked at her.

Man, she never listened to him in the end. Always referring him by his name and showing gratitude as well. Oh well, not like it bothered him anymore. Naruto was walking in opposite direction from Sayla and was about to go back home when he suddenly felt a source of magic coming from behind. He turned back, and saw a large torrent of black fire coming straight at him and Sayla.

Sayla threw her arms in front of her in a defensive manner as the fire kept getting closer with each second. Naruto dashed at an extreme speed, and pushed Sayla out of the way before avoiding the fire too. The black flames ended up hitting a random tree, causing it to catch on fire for a few seconds before vanishing without any traces left.

"I missed so badly! Hahahaaaah!" A loud laughter was heard from afar as Naruto helped Sayla to stand up.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Naruto asked, not hiding one bit the anger behind his voice.

The laughs suddenly stopped. "I'm from the Balam Alliance, the strongest dark guild named Grimoire Heart, God Slayer Zancrow.

The newcomer jumped down from a tree and landed several feet from Naruto and Sayla. He had long and spiky blond hair that reached down to his lower back. His eyes were red in color with multiple circular patterns. He wore a yellow and dark blue skirt-like armor with a red waist ribbon that exposes the right side of his chest as well as his right shoulder.

He gave them a psychotic grin as he made his way toward them—only to be hit in the head by another man.

Unlike the previous guy, this one was a huge, overweight, yet muscular man wearing a large dark robe-like garment with a lighter-colored spotted design near the top. Underneath this, he was bare-chested, two belt-like collars wrapped around him in a cross fashion and wore superhero-looking tights. His skin was very pale. His hairs were black and shaggy with slight sideburns. He also had a huge head, yet small face, and a very thick neck. Among the most noticeable of his facial features were his large eyebrows, his bulging chin, and his thick lips.

"Master Hades told us to negotiate, not start a fight. "

"You're always so serious, Kain! I hate your guts for real you damn fatso!" Zancrow said as he crossed his arm and turned his face away from his partner.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Naruto asked as he overheard their short discussion.

Kain stepped forward and kneeled down in front of Naruto, as if he was his superior or something. "My master wishes to see you."

"I don't care who you guys are, just leave me alone and get the hell out of my property while you still can." Naruto thought aloud, much to Zancrow's amusement.

"So you think you're some tough shit huh?!" Zancrow laughed at Naruto in a crazy manner.

Sayla watched quietly behind Naruto as the atmosphere tensed up. She could tell that a fight was about to break out in any seconds.

"Shut the hell up." Naruto raised his fist and crashed it right at Zancrow's face, sending this one crash few meters back.

"You've done it now dipshit." Zancrow stood up, and gathered fire in his hands. "Move Kain! I'll turn this guy into ashes!"

"Naru-" Sayla opened her mouth to say something but was silent right away by Naruto who held his arm in front of her in a defensive manner. "Stay back now."

"Wait Zancrow! Master Hades didn't ask us to kill him!" Kain held out his hand to Zancrow to make him stop.

 **"Flame god's!"** Zancrow mumbled as the fire in his hands grew stronger with each second passing. " **Kagutsu** -"

However, before Zancrow could even finish his spell, Naruto appeared in front of him in a blink of an eye and slammed a powerful side kick to his ribcage. Zancrow flew back in mid-air for a brief moment before finally catching his footing on the ground. "Not bad!"

 **"Rasengan!"** Naruto brought his hand forward and aimed it straight at Zancrow's chest.

However, before Naruto could even reach Zancrow, his arm was caught by Kain's large hand, who then pulled him, and slammed his palm on his chest. Naruto was sent crashing loudly against a giant boulder before falling down on the grass.

"Naruto!" Sayla ran to Naruto worriedly. "Are you okay Naruto?!"

"Damn it… This fatass is pretty strong." Naruto get up as he wiped the blood dripping from his mouth. "I guess I'm gonna have to take them seriously."

Not even a second later, Naruto's body was now wrapped in a red aura, his eyes pure red as he stared at both of his opponents, a very twisted grin graced his bleeding mouth. Sayla's eyes widened in fear as she felt the evil aura Naruto was giving off. _"This feeling…"_

Zancrow and Kain watched in interest at Naruto's sudden burst in power. This power of his was exactly the reason why their master had sent them.

The power of a demon.

"Shall we begin?" Naruto's voice was different, almost animalistic in tone.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Oh my gosh! I'm terribly sorry for the tardiness guys! I've been caught up with a lot of unexpected stuff that took most of my time!**

 **Anyways here is the end of chapter 3! I hope you liked it and didn't find it too boring!**

 **For the people that PM me, we will not see Mirajane before a long time. Why? Because I want to develop things between Naruto and Sayla first.**

 **Guys! I will say this once and for all, I will try to upload weekly, or every two weeks. Hell at least once a month in the worst case ever! No more than that for sure!**

 **I hope you all can kinda caught a hint on Naruto's power :D**

 **Also, people often asked me "At what time from the Canon this story takes place?"**

 **We are currently before the Tower of Heaven arc if I have to say so. Though I will not follow the canon for now.**

 **I'll post this for now and proofread it later.**

 **Please leave a review! It will make me more than happy :D**


	4. Chapter 4- The power of demon

**Forgotten Myth**

 **Summary: Born as a demon, Naruto decides to travel around the land of Fiore to find out who he is and what the meaning of his life is. Fairy Tail Universe. NarutoxSayla Fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Fairy tail. Just this story.**

 **Chapter 4: The power of a demon**

* * *

"Naruto…" Sayla uttered in disbelief as she observed Naruto from the back. A gasp escaped her mouth when he turned his bloody eyes upon her trembling form. The thin whisker on his cheeks now looks like abysmal scars, and his sharp teeth were bare in her direction. If he didn't look abominably scary at the moment, she might even say that he looked hot. God, she had some weird fetishes.

"Where are you looking at?! I'm here!" Zancrow dashed at Naruto, with his fists coated in black flames.

Zancrow cocked his right hand back and sent it forward to hit Naruto, which failed terribly as this one just shoved his head aside. A groan escaped the dark wizard as he continued with a series of punches.

"Dammit! I can't hit this trash!" Zancrow growled out as Naruto blocked and dodged all his punches.

The two were moving quite fast for Sayla to follow with her own eyes. One second they appeared before her and the next they were already meters away. Sayla couldn't help but be worry about Naruto's current form. This power he had, this aura he was giving off, the twisted smile on his face… everything about him right now reeked of pure evil.

Naruto side stepped to one side and changed directions while backing away from Zancrow, and the latter continued his assault of heavy punches.

"Turn to ashes!" exclaimed the god slayer as he brought his palm up.

A dark purple magic circle appeared in Zancrow's palm, and shot out multiple fireballs at Naruto; Naruto took a few steps back, predicting the movement of his opponent attack, and narrowly dodged them by twisting his body in mid-air. As soon as he landed on his feet, Naruto burst forward at binding speed and planted a powerful punch on Zancrow's face, sending him backward to the grass. Naruto's eyes widened when he felt Zancrow's attack coming back him.

"Cheap." Naruto said as he evaded all of them.

Zancrow took the opportunity of Naruto's distracted state to jump and plant a knee on his stomach. "Small fry!"

Naruto glared at him. "Shut the hell up!" The blond landed another punch at his enemy, but this time he wasn't done. Naruto sped forward, and then jumped above Zancrow's falling body before stomping on him. Naruto crossed his arms in a defensive manner and was sent backward as a large black fire coming out from Zancrow's body came at him. The blond regained his control over his momentum in mid-air as he caught footing on a tree, using it and sent himself back at his opponent. Once again, the two engaged in a session of close ranged combat.

From the sidelines, Sayla watched in amazement as Naruto overwhelmed his foe with ease. She then glanced over at the other guy's companion, Kain. That one didn't seem to be interested one bit in taking part of the battle. It was a relief to Sayla, the last thing she wanted was to see the two of them ganging up on Naruto.

"This dipshit…" Zancrow muttered as he picked himself off the ground. "No matter how I burn him, his body keeps regenerat-"

Naruto kicked Zancrow in the jaw, reached down for his throat with right hand and lifted him up in the air. Zancrow inhaled as much air as possible despite being strangled. Feeling a sudden increase in Zancrow's magic power, Naruto twisted around and slammed his head first on the ground. He then let go of him and charged up a Rasengan into his palm.

"Like you won already!" Zancrow flipped himself while on the ground and sent a blazing kick on Naruto's face.

Before Naruto could even regain his stance, Zancrow wasted no time and exhaled fire from his mouth. **"Flame God's Bellow!"**

The dark wizard's eyes widened in shock as Naruto stood in perfect condition even after receiving his spell. Well, almost in perfect condition if it wasn't for his top that burnt away, leaving his only torso naked.

"How the fuck are you still standing after that?! You're supposed to be in ashes already…" Zancrow's voice trembled in slight fear.

Sayla watched in amazement at Naruto. She definitely knew he was strong, but she didn't expect him to be that strong. This fight was a one-sided battle; his opponent had no chance of winning at all. However, what impressed her most was Naruto's ability to heal at a fast pace. No matter what kind of wounds he suffered, his body would automatically repair itself, even if it required time.

Naruto spun on himself and placed a round kick on Zancrow's stomach, causing him to roll on the ground backward. Once the dark mage stood up again, Naruto took hold of his head and slammed it against a tree in a large thudding sound. Blood dripped down Zancrow's forehead as this one fell unconscious from the impact. Naruto summoned a small dagger, held it in the air high, ready to slam it down on his foe. But before he could even attempt anything, he felt himself surrounded by black flames. Naruto let go of Zancrow and retreated backward before the fire could even get to him.

Zancrow rapidly regained consciousness, stared at Naruto with nothing else but pure anger. The god slayer joined his hands together, and created what looked like lobster's claws before spreading them apart. **"Flame God's Supper!"**

Naruto readied himself for the upcoming attack as he raised his own power level. In a fast movement, Zancrow closed his hands together as his spell reached Naruto and trapped him inside it. Naruto groaned in slight pain as his body started burning from being inside his opponent's magic.

"Naruto!" Sayla shouted worriedly as she made her way toward the fire prison.

But before she could reach Naruto, Kain had appeared before her and knocked her away on the grass in a single movement. Sayla struggled to get up as she kept her eyes focused on Naruto only. She had to do something to help Naruto, even if it meant throwing her life away. Once again, she tried to reach Naruto only to be stopped by no one else but her own body.

"M-My body..." She thought aloud as she desperately tried to move.

She couldn't believe it! Her body was not responding to her at all. She quickly found the answers to all her question when she noticed Kain holding a tiny puppet into his large hands. A strand of hair was also attached at the top of the puppet's head.

Kain faced her, chuckling to himself as he spoke. "This is my magic, it called Ushi no Koku Mairi." He continued speaking afterward, giving a simple and quick explanation about his Lost magic being able to manipulate any individuals whose hairs had been stuck to his puppet."

He gently let set down the puppet into a sitting position, making Sayla mimicked the same movement. "Sit quietly here as I finish your life." He stated as he walked up to her.

Sayla stared at her attacker, helpless from defending herself and moving at all. She could feel herself getting more and more frightened with each steps Kain took.

" _Is this how I'm going to die?"_ She asked mentally to herself.

"Godamn it! Kain Watch out!" Zancrow shouted at his partner in fear as he spell had vanished.

"Wha-" Kain turned his face at Zancrow.

As soon as he did, a hard fist was planted on his face. Kain cried out in pain and fell to his knees as he held his face. Sayla was surprised to see Naruto standing before her, slightly injured and holding Kain's puppet. Once again, he'd managed to save her before the worse could occur. Looking at her saver's back, she really could not help but feel like a burden slowing Naruto down. He'd already done a lot for her and she could not even return it back to him.

"Don't you dare even lay your filthy hands on her." Naruto sent his leg crashing into Kain's face in a powerful kick.

"This guy is much stronger than master Hades anticipated, Zancrow…" Kain blurted aloud as he picked himself up and looked at his comrade. "No choice Zancrow, we're gonna have to bring him by force."

"Tskkk! About time your brain start working, you chunk of meat!" Zancrow grinned evilly as he raised his magic power to his greatest.

Naruto's eyebrows twitched at his magic power's boost. A smirk made its way onto Naruto's face, as he positioned himself to fight. "Looks like you were still hiding your true power!"

Zancrow's grin dropped as his face turned into a serious one. "It pains me to even go that far."

Naruto turned his attention back to Sayla and threw her the puppet. "Don't interfere at all."

Sayla nodded back in response as she caught the puppet into her hands. A small sweat drop on the side of her head as Kain started crying comically for his belonging. She waste no time and detached her strand of hair present on the doll. As a result of that, a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders the very second she dispelled the doll's magic on her. Her attention was drawn back to Naruto, who was now confronting the two dark mages.

"He is really powerful…" Kain uttered as he wiped the blood off his mouth and looked over to Sayla. _"If I could get my doll back then we will win…"_

" **Flame God's Bellow!"** Zancrow exhaled fire from his mouth, heading right to Naruto's current location.

"Urghh!" Naruto ran through the flames as it burned him, and punched Zancrow's mouth. He wasn't done yet as he grabbed his leg and spun on along Zancrow before sending him crashing loudly against his partner. As the two got up, he dashed forward and slammed a Rasengan on Kain chest, engulfing him and Zancrow into a large dark ball. **"Rasengan!"**

"I have to finish them fast…" Naruto thought to himself as his body slowly decreased in power, thus making his healing ability even slower.

"We are no match for him…" Kain admitted shamefully, wincing every now and then at his injuries.

"Shut the fuck up! I ain't done with him yet!" Zancrow hurled aloud as he removed the dirt of his clothes. "Kain…" Zancrow's eyes landed on Sayla, at which point he nodded in return.

" **Flame God's Scythe!"** Zancrow gathered his hands together, creating a large scythe and began to swung it around. "Take that!" he yelled out as he repeated the same movement, trying his best to aim Sayla.

Sayla rolled back as the scythe just passed by her head, evading death by an inch. She observed thoughtfully Zancrow's movement as he continued swinging around. The god slayer was no longer aiming at Naruto but rather at her.

"Sayla get away!" Naruto ordered as he turned back to look at her.

Seeing Naruto opened, Kain wasted no time and attacked him. The dark mage launched his body forward and head-butted Naruto right in the face meanwhile Zancrow restlessly continued to attack Sayla. Naruto spitted out the blood from his mouth and then ran over to Sayla's direction. Kain jumped in the air and attempt to fully stomp on Naruto, which failed miserably as this one moved away and kicked him at the same time. "Get outta way!"

"I'm cornered!" Sayla mentally shouted as her back landed on a tree.

"No where to run now!" Zancrow pulled the scythe back and then threw it at her. "Die!"

However, before it could even reach her, Naruto appeared in a second and took in Zancrow's spell. Blood spurted from Naruto's stomach as the scythe managed to pierce him deep before he discarded it. Naruto fell to his knee, panting heavily as he felt his own power decreasing further more. _"This is going to take a while to heal up… I have to hurry…"_

"Kain! Here's your shitty doll!" Zancrow threw the item to partner as his usual sickening grin appeared on his face. "Don't worry we ain't going to kill ya!"

"Seems you can't go on anymore… How about we stop here and you come with us?" Kain questioned.

"Did you not hear me fatass? I have no intention to go anywhere!" Naruto shouted in response.

"So be it!" Kain's body turned into steel, due to his doll's magic and ran to Naruto at a greater speed than before.

"Too bad our master wants him alive or else he'd be dead already!" Zancrow shouted and followed behind Kain. "I guess I'll settle with the girl instead!"

"Sayla, stand by me or you'll be caught up into it!" Naruto held out his hand at her.

Sayla gladly accepted and hugged his back. With that, Naruto started chanting a spell, the very same one as the day before. **"Paint the sky black, and cover the world in a heap of darkness..."**

" _He's going to kill again…"_ She thought bitterly as she could not stop him from that.

" **Black art: Extinction!"**

Abruptly, a colossal torrent of raw power erupted from Naruto's body, being so large in intensity that it forced any who saw it to widen their eyes out of shock.

"What the fuck?!" Zancrow exclaimed.

"What is this?!" Kain exclaimed fearfully.

Within a second, the area around them was engulfed by a wave of darkness including the two members of Grimoire Heart. Naruto's attack was so strong that it devastated a large part of the forest. Sayla shut her eyes tightly, barely able to withstand such brute force and gripped Naruto harder as she witnessed the destructive power coming from him. The process lasted a full minute before eventually stopping. When Sayla reopened her eyes, she was met with the sight of destruction.

Both she and Naruto were now standing inside a large crater extending more than a hundred meters. She poked her head over Naruto's shoulders, and saw the two dark mages lying lifelessly on the demolished ground. "Naruto-san…"

"Sayla, I-" Before he could even finish his sentence, his legs suddenly gave out on him, causing him to crumble into a heap on the ground.

"Naruto-san!" Sayla screamed, immediately concerned about the blond despite her fear. It took her a few minutes before stopping her boy from trembling. She gently set him on his back and placed his head onto her lap. With a shaky hand, she reached up to his neck and checked for his pulse and let loose a small sigh of relief when it throbbed powerfully against her fingertips. At least he was alive. Her body quivered a bit with fear, but she ignored her anxiety in favor of the boy sleeping between her legs. She pushed a few loose strands away from his eyes, and then smiled at him. "Thank you, Naruto."

"Splendid. He's even more impressive than we expected." A tall, muscular and imposing individual spoke aloud as observed the sight of destruction while he stood above a one-eyed strange creature. He was currently communicating with someone through telepathy. "He's unconscious right now, should we bring him in?" he asked and waited for a response.

"As you please, I, Doriate will continue watching him for another month, Kyoka-sama." The individual replied as he took his leave.

* * *

The first thing Naruto noticed was that it was dark. He briefly wondered if he was in the sewers of his mind again, but quickly wrote that thought off when he didn't hear the constant dripping of the eternally broken drainage pipe. Unfortunately, that did little to calm his nerves. Thinking that something might've been covering his eyes, he tried to lift his right hand to push it out of the way. When it didn't budge, he began to panic. Suddenly, something cool and wet dripped onto his 'dead' arm. _"What the hell?"_ He wondered, staring in the direction where he believed his arm was resting.

"Naruto-san?" he heard and looked at whoever mumbled his name.

Sayla was currently sitting beside him, holding a wet towel in her hands. He looked closely at her and noticed minors injuries on her body. All of a sudden, everything that had happened before he passed out came flooding back to him in one fell swoop. He remembered it all; fighting with the dark mages, impaling the enemy and the look of pure shock and fear on Sayla's face after the fight. Wincing slightly, he squashed that memory for the time being to focus on his current dilemma of where the hell he was.

"Your body still haven't recovered, please try not to move." Sayla implied as she applied the towel over his bare chest.

If Naruto wasn't feeling weak at the moment, he definitely would've protested. Unfortunately, she was right. No matter how hard he tried to move, his body wouldn't react the way he wanted to. He closed his eyes, relaxing for a full minute before speaking.

"Where are we?" his voice sounding much weaker then he'd liked.

"We are in a cave right now." Sayla replied and continued nursing him.

"What are those injuries on you? I don't remember you getting hurt during my fight."

"These are the injuries I got from trying to get back to my home after multiples failures. But I eventually was able to make it without anyone noticing me." She recalled as she glanced over her wounds. "It's nothing to worry about compare to yours."

"You shouldn't worry about my wounds, my body can heal itself without any problems." He said.

Sayla shook her head in disapproval. "If it was the case then you would've been completely healed by now…"

Naruto fell silent at her answer. She was definitely right. It was impossible for him to recover with the way he was right now. The power he'd used for his fight totally drained him dry. _"Goddamn side effect…"_

It looked like he still had a long way to go before even trying to use _that_ power again.

"What happened to the two of them?" he asked abruptly.

Sayla paused what she was doing and focused her attention back to him. "They're gone… After I came back from my house, I went back to the scene where you previously battled. A woman came and took them before vanishing completely. She was most likely affiliated with them because of their guild mark. I tried to look for a better place for us to stay but the villagers were on a scout. They were apparently looking for you especially so I had no choice but to settle in this cave here with you."

"I'll kill them all the next time they even try something against me…" He thought aloud, feeling his hatred for humans growing slightly.

"You mustn't… You'll never gain anything from it…" she trailed off and moved her hand from his chest toward his stomach.

Naruto groaned out painfully. "Shit this hurts!"

"Please bear with it a little longer. This area is more damaged than the rest of your body." Sayla said, as she recalled the moment when he was pierced by the dark mage's attack. "You lost a lot of blood…"

Naruto didn't say anything to that but instead glanced at her. "Why are you still trying to help me?"

She grasped his right hand into her smaller ones and smiled down at him. His first impulse was to shove her away but seeing her smiling genuinely at him made unable to do so. Never in his life, would he think seeing someone showing him such a lovely expression. "You've saved my life many times… This is the least I can do to show you my gratitude."

She spoke those words. The smile never leaving her face.

"I don't need you to be here. I can take care of myself."

"Your opinion doesn't matter to me. I've decided to stay here and take care of you until you recover." Sayla declared.

"Tskk! Nothing gets through that damn thick skull of yours! Do whatever you want I don't give a shit anymore! Just remember that if you try anything suspicious I'll kill ya!"

"Surely." She couldn't help but giggle at his way of acting tough.

"Don't make fun of me or I'll kill you!" He turned his face in both annoyance and embarrassment as the pain from his stomach faded away.

"I'm done." Sayla said as she placed the towel back in the bowl of water nearby.

"Let me rest now…" He turned his face away from her and closed his eyes in attempt to sleep.

"Yes."

* * *

She stared at his face for a couple of minutes, smiling at how different he looked when he was asleep. Out of boredom, she ran her fingers through the thick mass of blond. It felt like a strange mix of between hair and fur, something which greatly puzzled and pleased her at the same time. Realizing exactly what she was doing, she quickly dropped her smile and stood up, more than a little embarrassed by her actions.

On the bright side, no one had been around to see it. For a few seconds she wondered what she should do, but after sniffing herself, she decided that she needed to bathe. Badly. With that thought in mind, she found her pack and some fresh clothing and slipped out to the river. She made sure to check every single bush and trees before stripping. The last thing she wanted was for someone to run into her while bathing. Confident that she wouldn't be peeped on, she quickly stripped and plunged herself into the river. The water was cool, but since it was pretty hot outside, she didn't mind much.

Lathering up with the sweet smelling soap that she'd brought from her house, Sayla washed her body as quickly as possible. Even if there was no one in the area, she still didn't want to risk it. As she bathed, she felt her eyes constantly shift to the cave's direction. For the millionth times of the day, she found herself worried about Naruto's condition even if she didn't necessary needed to.

"I really need to stop worrying about him so much…" With that thought in mind, she stepped out of the water and awkwardly entered the cave with nothing more than a bath towel. She sat down next to the sleeping form of Naruto and gently placed a wet towel over his forehead. At that, a small content smile made its way onto his face as he kept sleeping peacefully. She kept staring at him for a while before reaching her packs to take out some of her underwear.

Now partially dressed, she lied down next to him and leaned forward onto his forearm, using it as a makeshift pillow. It wasn't the most comfortable position to sleep in, but it was a thousand times better than sleeping on a hard ground. She reached for her blanket, and covered herself along with Naruto. She yawned widely before setting herself into a better comfortable position. She blushed at herself upon noticing how close her body was against his, but decided to not fuss about it. She then looked up at the blond one last time, and smiled. "Good night, Naruto."

Fatigue overcame her, and in less than a minute, she was already fast asleep.

* * *

Naruto sat up and groggily opened his eyes. It took a few seconds for them to focus, but it took half that time to realize exactly where he was. He immediately recognized the dank, sooty walls and the dark, murky waters that made up the sewers of his mind. However, the broken pipes were dripping a little faster than they were before, and he noticed with some alarm that the area around him was slowly darkening.

The only consistent light was the familiar red glow resonating from his demon's cage around the corner. He briefly weighed his options, and decided that visiting him was a much better idea than waiting to see what happens next. Sighing loudly, he reluctantly dragged his feet towards his prisoner. After what seemed like hours of walking, he finally stood before the giant golden gates that held his true demon. A pair of glowing red eyes appeared from behind the bars, putting his worries to rest.

" **I wonder how long has it been since we've last talked ?"** a sinister voice coming from behind the gates was heard.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Finally closed down this chapter!**

 **This is one of the hardest chapter I've written in a long time! I have forgotten so much about how to write fighting scenes and all that stuff…**

 **Anyways, I hope the fight wasn't too bad and was to everyone's liking. I really don't have much to say about this chapter though. I guess I did alright in my opinion.**

 **So few things I wanna clarify about Naruto's power and I 'll make it clear. Naruto is able to use both magic, and curses.**

 **I know Naruto might have appeared weak in this chapter, because he had trouble handling two Grimoire Heart's members even after he released most of his hidden power and all that. But worries not! Everything will be explained in the next chapter!**

 **I will try my best to upload this story as fast as I can!**

 **Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5- A step forward

**Forgotten Myth**

 **Summary: Born as a demon, Naruto decides to travel around the land of Fiore to find out who he is and what the meaning of his life is. Fairy Tail Universe. NarutoxSaylaxMirajane Fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Fairy Tail. Just this story.**

 **Chapter 5: A step forward**

" **How long has it been since we've last talk I wonder?"** a sinister voice coming from behind the gates was heard.

"Why are you suddenly talking to me again after all those years?" Naruto asked, unsure about the last time he talked to his inner demon. Naruto watched quietly as the red glowing eyes coming from behind the cage appeared closer, thus revealing a large demon fox with nine tails.

" **Some kind of seal was preventing me from communicating with you."** The demon fox said as he looked down at him.

"Well, you didn't come here to chitchat with me did you, Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, looking at the demon fox with a serious expression.

The demon fox smirked at him and lied on this stomach as he stuck his head against the gate to take a closer look at the blond before him. **"Are you still reluctant to use my power? Why did you only use a tiny amount of my power during that last fight?"**

When Naruto didn't reply, the Kyuubi continued speaking in a taunting manner. **"Is it because of that woman? Are you afraid you'll end up killing her?"**

Naruto let out a chuckle at that, and then glared at his inner demon. "Leave her alone." His voice was menacing, much to the Kyuubi's amusement.

" **How naïve of you. I already told you to not trust any humans, and you were doing fine taking my advice in consideration until you met her, why is that?"**

"She's different from the rest I've met…" Naruto mumbled in a low voice, thinking about Sayla.

" **Indeed, her magic power is huge-"** Kyuubi started speaking, but was soon stopped by Naruto who kept going.

"Yeah her magic power is huge even if she's unaware of it but that's not what I meant. She's different in a way that she really care about someone like me and didn't reject me!"

" **I already told you brat, this way of thinking is exactly what will lead you to your demise… no our demise!"** Kyuubi roared. **"Humans cannot be trust! Remember all the times you were fooled because of that stupid side of yours! The times they nearly killed you but couldn't because I kept you alive with my powers!"**

"You're definitely right, I can't trust them at all… however something is different with her…" Naruto gazed at his feet as he spoke. "No matter how hard I try I can't bring myself to hate her, and whenever I stare into her eyes..." The Kyuubi stared at Naruto speechlessly as this one kept on talking. "I can tell that she feels really lonely, just like me…"

" **Pathetic… It seems you still have some humanity left in you…"** Kyuubi trailed off.

That was true, the Kyuubi was right. No matter how hard he tried to erase the remaining of his humanity he still couldn't do it, even after all these years. "Well… I used to be human after all…"

" **But you're no longer it anymore! Do I have to remind you again who you truly are?!"** Kyuubi yelled aloud as he rose from his position and sat up. When Naruto didn't respond, the Kyuubi slammed his claw against the cage separating him from Naruto. **"You and I became one! You became a demon the moment I was sealed inside you! You now bear the name of the demon known as Kyuubi no Yoko!"**

"It's true that I became a demon the moment we merged, but that doesn't mean I am you." Naruto immediately replied.

" **Being asleep for so long really damaged your memories huh…"** Kyuubi let out.

Naruto remained silent until he felt his body ache. He assumed that his body still hadn't recovered yet from that last fight. He looked over at Kyuubi, wondering if he should ask the beast's help in order to recover faster despite their short argument. The giant fox stared down at him then smirked amusingly.

" **Look at how pathetic you are… In the end you always have to rely on my power and nothing else."**

"We made a deal seven years ago didn't we? Freedom to feel anything I feel in exchange of your power." Naruto replied back.

" **Seven years ago? Well, I guess it's been that long for you."** Kyuubi said as he pointed his finger at the seal on the gates. **"Rip the seal a little bit more if you want more of my power."**

Naruto complied and soon a red aura seep out of the cage, bubbling up against Naruto's feet. Soon, the red aura hardened and grew, propelling him up toward the seal. Now facing the seal, Naruto carefully made a tiny tear on the corner of the small paper. The effect of immediate. A torrent of power shot towards the opposite wall, drowning the entire room in a malevolent sea of energy. Naruto found himself having a hard time breathing, let alone move in the fluctuation surge of power. Within a second, Naruto felt his body recovered and fully healed. The Kyuubi roared in laughter at his shocked expression.

"What the hell is _this_?!"

" _ **This**_ **is approximately a little above one hundredth of my power, brat."** The Kyuubi conceited with pride.

This was impossible. It felt several times stronger than the power the Kyuubi gave him back then. He knew the monster was strong, but this was ridiculous compare to what he thought. "… **destroyed that village of yours."** Naruto blinked, realizing he'd completely missed what the fox said.

"Yeah, yeah… Sure."

" **You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"** The Kyuubi sighed before speaking again. **"Don't use the power of that black wizard again or else you'll end up relying on my power again."**

"Sure thing." The way Naruto said it had been completely insincere, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the fox. "Well I'm off!"

" **Take that into consideration because the time will eventually come when you'll lose control over my power and go berserk… and when that happens I'll take over your body again…"**

* * *

Naruto awoke to see Sayla, dressed in the same clothes as the day before, kneeling in front of a fire, preparing breakfast for the two of them. He sat up and just watched her for a couple of minutes, studying the smooth and efficient way she moved. He could tell that there was something bothering her. As much as he wanted to pry, he knew that everyone had their secrets and rather keep it to themselves.

"Morning." She said, smiling at him over the flames.

The blond did not respond but instead stared directly into her eyes. Sayla averted her eyes away from him before handing him a bowl filled with rice and tamagoyaki. She held up a nervous smile as she reached her hand out to him. Naruto blinked at the food, and hesitated for a second before accepting it. "I hope it's to your liking."

"Where did you get this food from? Your home?" Naruto asked curiously in an emotionless voice.

Sayla nodded at him and also grabbed her share before eating as well. Naruto grabbed his chopsticks and began digging in. His eyes widened widely right after swallowing a piece of the tamagoyaki. He marveled at how rich it tasted. Hell! This was even better than his usual cupped ramen! Naruto wasted no time anymore and began eating as fast as he could.

Seeing the surprised look on Naruto's face, Sayla began chuckling at him. If he wasn't too busy eating such amazing food, she was sure he definitely would've told her to shut up. It was good to see him in such a good condition again. Thinking of it, she wondered what kind of tricks he used to recover so fast already. When she woke up before him this morning, all wounds on his body had already healed, not to mention his fever.

"You look like you wanna say something." He suddenly asked as she focused her attention back to him. When she didn't say anything, Naruto went on. "It's about my recovery huh?"

This time she nodded. "I was wondering just how you could recover so fast. I mean… Even after I treated you shouldn't have been able to move for another day or more."

"I told you already not to worry about my physical condition but you kept insisting on helping me." Naruto replied back in a firm tone.

Sayla help down her head and averted her gaze at the ground. "I'm sorry… It's just that I couldn't leave you like that…"

Naruto sighed inwardly and turned his head away from her. "You're wasting your time on me."

With that, the blond got up, grabbed his shirt that was lying on the ground and began heading toward the exit of the cave. "I'm sorry if I bother you this much… I was just trying helping you…"

When will she stop with that?! Feeling his anger building up, Naruto stopped walking and sighed loudly as he raised his power and crushed her with it. Sayla was quickly brought down to her knees and gasping for air. Naruto walked over to her, crouched down, and faced her. "Why bother with a demon like me?!"

"… Because… you're alone like me…" Sayla breathed out.

At that, Naruto was unable to let out a word. He released his power off her and looked away from her gaze. "You don't know anything about me! I'm not weak and lonely like you!"

"Of course I don't... However, you can't fool me Naruto-san." Sayla put both her hands over his right one and gave it a soft grasp. Naruto suddenly felt his anger dissipating as her hands seemed to have helped him calm down. "You're really a strange person… but I don't mind it."

"Aren't I?" Sayla softly smiled at him.

"Fine then! Until you believe you've returned the favor to me I'll allow you to stay with me." Naruto got up and walked out of the cave. Sayla nodded as she grabbed her belongings and quickly followed after him.

"Where are we going Naruto-san?" Sayla asked as she caught up next to him.

"There are certain things I need to pick up in my house." Naruto replied back as he walked a bit ahead.

"But you destroyed your house along with a large portion of the forest when you used that spell of yours yesterday." Sayla instantly replied back at him.

"Still we're going! There are important things I had there." Naruto looked at her over his shoulder.

Sayla nodded. "If you say so."

After a walking for a while, the two of them finally made it to their destination. Naruto's house was in pieces and all his belongings were scattered all over. Sayla watched quietly as Naruto pushed away a broken chair and dug deeper into the debris. "Found it!" Naruto pulled out damaged box of ramen and threw it down on the ground. "Take as much as you can and put them in your bag."

Sayla complied, opened the box and filled up her bag as much as she could. Then she glanced over at Naruto and noticed a black book in his hands. Curious. Sayla went behind Naruto without being noticed and poked her head over his left shoulder.

 _The black art magic._

Her eyes widened as she was petrified to see Naruto in possession of such a dangerous book. Black art magic… there was no mistake! It was definitely a book written by the greatest black art user of all time mostly feared as Zeref. Sayla spoke up in a shaky voice. "Naruto-san… This is a book from the black mage Zeref…"

"This book really helped me a lot, I learned lots of powerful spell because of it." Naruto said aloud.

"I see… that explains why you were able to use it during that last fight…" Sayla mumbled out in realization.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her and asked. "What is up with you? Why are you shaking?"

"You shouldn't any magic coming from that book do you know that?! Anyone who uses it will be cursed for their whole life!" Sayla blurted out.

Naruto's expression on his face remain unchanged. Her words didn't seem to have any effect on him at all as he grabbed the bag from her and shoved it inside. "One more curse on me is not going to change anything since I was already cursed from start."

"Is it because you're a demon fox…?" Sayla asked in a low voice, much to his surprise.

"When did you find out?" Naruto didn't bother to face her as he started walking away. "When you came at the village for ramen the other day."

"You saw all that and yet you're still here with me?" Naruto commented in an amused tone.

"I have nowhere else to go now since I'm now a _'traitor'_ in everyone's eyes at the village." Sayla trailed off.

She was correct. Right now she was nothing more than an outcast to everyone just like him now, someone without a place to return to. Starring at her with more attention, he noticed that she didn't have anything on her except a bag filled with nothing but his stuff inside.

Naruto glanced at her and asked hesitantly. "Is there anything you want to grab?"

"Eh?" Sayla tilted her head aside.

"Is there anything ya' wanna take from your house?! Don't think I wanna help your ass! It'll suck if you end up slowing me down from not having anything useful!"

Sayla chuckled at his awkward way to show his kindness. "Yes! There are lots of things I need to grab from there!"

"Better be something useful…" Naruto uttered as he allowed her to lead the way.

* * *

Naruto quickly locked the door behind him after making sure that none of them were caught by the villagers. Sayla was surprised at how intact her house was despite all the events that happened recently. While she was gone, she'd expected the village to inspect her house but it turned out that no one came here yet. That aside, she quickly made her way to her room in order to grab whatever she needed. Now inside her bedroom, she grabbed one of her backpack near her bed and began filling it with her clothing. Unknown to her, Naruto followed her and held one of her panties in his hands. "This is pretty flexible." He commented as he stretched the fabric as much as he could and spun it around his index.

Within a millisecond, Sayla snatched her underwear from his hand and shouted in pure embarrassment as she turned reddish. "Don't play with that!"

"I didn't know this was so precious to you." Naruto told her in a blank tone, and then reached out behind her to grab a bra. "This one sure is really thin." Naruto commented as he observed it, further embarrassing Sayla.

Without a word, a heavily blushing Sayla grabbed the item from his hands and shoved it inside her bag as deep as she could. After grabbing as much clothes as she could, Sayla pulled out a small metallic box from under her bed, opened it and began counting the money she had saved over the years. Naruto glanced over at her, eyes widening when he caught sight of her money.

"That's quite a lot you have there." Naruto thought aloud as he stood beside her.

Sayla stopped on her counts, placed the money in one of the backpack's pockets and then nodded back at Naruto. "Yes."

"I also noticed that you have a lot of books…" Naruto mentioned as he took a random book from the bookshelf beside her closet and glanced on it.

"Yes, reading books is my favorite hobby." Sayla replied as she stood up, ready to leave anytime. "We may leave now."

"Let's move." Naruto mentioned as he opened the door leading outside.

As soon as the blond opened it, multiples arrows were sent into their direction. Naruto quickly shut the door, using it as a shield to cover himself and then reopened it. A large group of villagers armed was waiting outside. Naruto smirked at them, causing them all to back down a little. When they noticed Sayla standing behind Naruto, they began cursing at her more than the demon himself. Sayla hung her head down in shame, not wanting to make any eyes contact with them.

"All of you better go back to where you all came from if you don't want me to blow up this entire village like I did with the forest." Naruto spoke out loud, reminding them of the forest he ravaged recently.

A major part of the villagers stared at each other, petrified by Naruto's threat while the rest of them wanted nothing more but to kill them on the spot. "We shall kill you here and now!"

Naruto chuckled, and then began to laugh loudly at their empty threats. The villagers were suddenly crushed down by Naruto's demonic power as usual. Naruto stared at Sayla, ordering her to escape as soon as he signals. "Now!" The black haired teenager wasted no time and ran passed the villagers as fast as she could while they were down on their knees. Some of them managed to shoot at Sayla, but Naruto easily intercepted them before it could even reach her.

Finally in the outskirts of the village, Sayla slowed down and waited for Naruto. "What's taking him long?" she thought aloud.

* * *

Naruto grabbed the head of the village by the neck and slammed him down on the ground. He then lifted him up in the air once more. "This is my farewell gift!"

That being said, Naruto tossed the man aside, leaving him dead. The villagers all cowered in fear and returned back to their home, much to Naruto's amusement. Now finally alone, Naruto jumped up on a building and observed the village from there. A nostalgic feeling ran through him when he perceived the demolished building of the orphanage he used to live in. The time he'd spent there as a child were undoubtedly his most pleasant memories. "Farewell." Naruto thought to himself, taking one more glance at it before taking his leave. He hated to admit it, but he sure was going to miss this place a little.

After a short while, the two eventually met and discussed about their current situation. "We have nowhere else to go." Sayla nodded in agreement with the blond.

"What do you think we should do now?" Naruto asked.

Sayla stiffened when he addressed her. She didn't expect him to actually ask for her opinion since he was most likely the one in charge. Naruto stared intensely at her as if to rush her, and Sayla couldn't help but feel slightly pressured. One of the things that crossed her mind when he asked was to travel around the continent, but knowing him, he probably wouldn't agree on that. Seeing her debating with herself, Naruto decided to bring it out of her by asking one more time.

"I was wondering if we could… travel Fiore?" she replied hesitantly.

"Fiore? Where is that?" Clueless, Naruto asked.

Sayla smiled nervously at him. "This is Fiore, Naruto-san…"

"Really? I thought this was Alakitasia…" Naruto thought to himself, much to Sayla's confusion.

"Alakitasia? What made you think we were there?" She wondered curiously.

Naruto shook his head as a gesture to tell her to forget what he just said. At that, Sayla didn't question it any longer and dropped the matter. _"How the hell did I end up in Fiore…?"_

Caught up in deep thoughts, he failed to hear Sayla talking about their plans. It took Sayla's waving hand in front of his face to make him react and pay attention to her. "You were saying?"

Sayla gave out a sigh before speaking again. "I was saying that it could be a great idea for us to travel around the continent until you find a place to settle."

Naruto brought his hand under his chin as he took a 'thinking' pose and looked at Sayla. Travelling sure wasn't a bad idea at all. By doing so, he probably would be able to find answers to all his questions. However there was still a problem that bothered him quite a lot. If they were to travel across the land then he undoubtedly will have to meet humans for sure, and he did not want any more problems with them again. However, seeing the look on Sayla's face made him unable to deny her request.

When Naruto nodded in agreement, Sayla excitedly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. His first impulse was to shove her away but noticing on how strong her grip was on him, he decided not to move and accepted it. Upon realizing her own action, Sayla blushed, as she removed herself from the blond and apologized. Naruto didn't say anything but instead scoffed at her, to which she returned with a nervous smile as she narrowed her eyes elsewhere.

"Remember that I only agree to accept your idea because you took care of me yesterday. I'm just returning the favors so don't misunderstand and think I was considering your feeling." Naruto warned her as he turned away from her and walked ahead. "Before we go…" Naruto spoke up, causing Sayla to look at him from the back. "Do you know how to use magic?" Naruto fully turned to face her.

"Eh? No, why?" Sayla asked.

"Your magic power…" Naruto marched up to her and placed his right hand on her chest. "You're unaware of it but you have such strong magic power."

Sayla blushed furiously when his hand made contact with her chest. She was fully aware that he wasn't doing it on purpose but still! It made her feel so uneasy! If he wasn't extremely serious at the moment, she definitely would've yelled at him for touching her so carelessly again. Regardless of that, she also was quite interested in whatever he was implying.

"Really? Then can I use magic?" she asked abruptly.

"Of course you can but you need to learn how to." Naruto replied.

"Can you teach me magic then?" Sayla pleaded and shot him her best puppy dog eyes.

"I only know how to use Black magic, other than that I use curses… except for…" Naruto reluctantly trailed off, causing Sayla's hope to degrade. "I know very few magic like telekinesis, and projection magic."

"Teach them to me! Whatever it is!" Sayla exclaimed.

Unfortunately, his expression remained largely unchanged, and he started walking off again. "If you teach me magic I'm sure I'll be able to assist you more than if I don't know anything."

That was true. She did have a point there, if she knew some magic then she'll definitely be able to help him. However, having an enormous magic power also didn't mean that one could use magic. And if she happened to be one of these cases then teaching her magic would be pointless and a waste of time. "Fine! I'll teach you how to use magic, that way you can help me more efficiently. So you better be able to keep up!"

"Thank you very much." If she hadn't done it previously, Sayla would've definitely jumped all over the blond again to show him how happy she was. But instead of doing that, she reached out her hand to him with a big smile featuring her beautiful face. "From now on, let's travel and have fun, Naruto-san!"

"Naruto… Just call me Naruto from now on…" Naruto looked away, slightly embarrassed as he accepted her hand. Normally, he wouldn't let anyone address him so casually but since she was gonna stick with him for a while then he might as well just allow her.

"With pleasure, Naruto." She said, the smile never leaving her face.

Oddly enough, he found himself smiling back. "Yeah! Let's take a step forward into our lives!"

And with that, the two of them began their new adventures.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Yes! Finally done with this one!**

 **I don't have much to say about this chapter. I think I did rush some stuff in it a little at time but did fairly well for the most part. As you can see, I've revealed a little bit about Naruto's origin. I'll eventually reveal everything about him but that can wait.**

 **I plan to have the next chapter posted in probably a month since I'm going to draw a cover for this story and need some time to do it.**

 **I also want to mention that Sayla is really OC as for now but that's part of my plan for her character development. I try hard to keep her personality the same as Cannon but it isn't all that easy…**

 **If you have any questions I'll be glad to assist you!**

 **I have a goal which is to make this fanfic the best NarutoxSaylaxMirajane story!**

 **Please Leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6- New Beginning

**Forgotten Myth**

 **Summary: Born as a demon, Naruto decides to travel around the land of Fiore to find out who he is and what the meaning of his life is. Fairy Tail Universe. NarutoxSaylaxMirajane Fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Fairy Tail. Just this story.**

 **Chapter 6: New beginning**

* * *

Shaped as a cube, Cube was a gigantic island that harbored several rocky terrains spread on its surface. Standing among the rocky landscape, was a building taking the form of a giant, slight ruined, castle. The structure itself was very big in size, containing at least three separated sections all atop one another. The two main bodies of the castle were visibly squarer in shape and decorated with numerous crenulations, the turrets and roof were also more curved. Two large statues were also standing next to the frontal gates. Surrounding the Tartaros headquarters and protruding from the rock were several spines appearing quite large in size.

The gates of the fortress opened slowly, revealing a dark figure walking forward. The newcomer walked out of the shade, thus revealing a demon named Kyôka. She was a demon with a very distinct appearance, most notably due to her half-human and half-aviary characteristics. She appeared to be of an average height and weight, except for her extraordinary large chest and curvaceous figure. She wore a skin tight suit that emphasized her chest, revealed her thighs and exposed her buttocks. Her shoulders and arms were concealed by a long, striped jacket with flaring sleeves, and a tall and gaping collar that completely concealed her neck.

Kyôka's hands were sharp with scaly claws. Her feet were akin to a bird's, while her legs were completely covered with a band wrap. Kyôka's head was adorned with a helmet, covering almost the entirety of her face in exception of her eyes and mouth. On the sides of the helmet, two long wing-like pieces of hair was hanging, curving out around her face. Kyôka's hair were also noticeable as they fell from the back of the helmet as well, passing through her hood, down to her lower back and wrapped tightly into a thick band.

"What brings you back here, Doriate?" Kyôka asked, looking down at her subordinate kneeing in front of her.

"It's about Uzumaki Naruto." The demon replied.

"What about him? Did you learn something interesting?" She asked to which he nodded in response.

"Uzumaki Naruto has made the decision to leave his place and travel the continent." Doriate spoke as he looked up at his superior.

Kyôka looked back down at him in confusion. "Is that true?"

"Yes." Doriate nodded back. "Oh, I forgot to mention that he's currently in company of a human girl."

Kyôka's eyes widened even more at that. "A human girl?!"

Doriate continued speaking. "Yes, from what I have seen he'd decided to take her along. What do you suggest we do?"

Kyôka brought a hand to her chin and began thinking about the current turns of event. In all honesty, she'd never expected Naruto to take such decision or be with a human being even less. If Doriate was saying the truth, which was most likely the case then everything she'd planned overtime for Naruto would go to waste without any doubt. "Keep doing your job and watch over him and that human girl."

"As you wish." Doriate jumped on his flying creature and flew off away.

When he was out of sight, Kyôka shut the gates and returned inside the castle. As she walked in the hallways, she constantly found her mind thinking about what Doriate just reported. Oddly, her body trembled each time she thought about it. What she was experiencing at the moment was a feeling of great enthusiasm and eagerness. A smirk made its way on her face when she realized exactly what it was.

"Is this what human calls 'excitement'?" Interesting… Truly interesting…

* * *

Several hours had passed already since their departure. Naruto and Sayla were currently walking down a rocky path leading to a small town. The two of them were exhausted from not being used to such trip. Upon hearing Naruto 'stomach growling, Sayla decided that it would be a great idea to make a stop at the village ahead of them. The blond was reluctant at first since he wasn't comfortable with the idea of hanging around humans, but eventually accepted it.

Now in town, Sayla decided to look for a place to rest and enjoy the food they've packed before the trip started. As Naruto walked the busy street of the town, he caught few people murmuring things about his current look. Naruto frowned and looked down at his garments, searching for anything out of the ordinary. _"I really need a new set of clothes."_ Nevertheless, the blond didn't bother to react back since he knew it would only create conflicts.

"Naruto." He turned around at the voice and saw Sayla running to him as she waved her hands. "I found a place to rest."

Naruto nodded as he marched up forward to her. "Lead the way."

Sayla nodded and gestured him to follow her. Following right behind her, Naruto couldn't help but feel uneasy at the thought of being surrounded by so many people. Especially since they were all glancing their way. Suddenly, Sayla held his hand and began walking faster, startling him. He immediately tried to stop her but she didn't listen and continued walking. Naruto let out a sigh and agreed her to let her do as she pleased.

After five minutes of walking, they arrived in front of a small shelter. Sayla opened the door of the building and walked in along with Naruto. "I'm back, do you have my reservation ready?" Sayla politely asked the owner of the place. The old man nodded and called out his daughter to take care of her and Naruto. "Akemi! Can you show them their room?!"

"Sayla-san! It's ready! Please follow me!" a young lady around her age spoke up with a bright smile as she came out of another room.

Akemi was very beautiful. She had sky blue hair, chocolate brown eyes and was well endowed. She was wearing a simple white shirt with a long black skirt that reached her knees and green low-heel. "Thank you again for choosing this place!"

"It's no problem at all, we are the one thanking you." Sayla returned the smile and then bowed down her head.

"Thank you? For what?" Naruto asked aloud, looking at Sayla then at the other girl. "I'll never be thankful to anyone especially a hu-"

Sayla quickly covered his mouth before he could even mumble the last word and apologized. "Please forget what he said."

The girl threw her arms in front of her in a defensive manner. "Please do not worry about it! Your boyfriend must've had a long tiring day! You've been travelling a lot after all from what I heard from my parents!"

Boyfriend? Upon hearing it, Sayla blushed madly but still managed to keep a straight face. The idea of Naruto being her boyfriend wasn't so bad… what could she say to that? Sure, she liked him well enough but to have him one? Even if she tried, she couldn't picture herself actually skipping through a field of daisies with him, holding hands like lovers and smiling at each other with heartfelt desire. Hell, she'd _kill_ herself if she ever seriously pictured such a sweet and cliché scene from those romance books she had. "Naruto and I are not in this kind of relationship, we are more like traveling partners."

"I see, I see! This must be great!" Akemi said excitedly as she clasped both her hands with sparkling eyes. "Enjoy your stay here! If there's anything I can help you with let me know!" Akemi gave the key to Sayla before taking her leave. "Let's go in already." Naruto took the key off Sayla's hand and opened it.

"This is better than my place." Naruto commented, glancing around as he entered the room.

Despite the room being small, everything inside was very well cleaned and nice looking. A large bed, fitting at least two people was placed in the corner of the room with a small desk standing beside with a table lamp on top of it. A light purple curtain was hanging on one side of the only window present in the room.

Sayla immediately put down all their belongings on the wooden floor and began searching for anything to eat. She pulled out a cup of ramen and handed to Naruto before grabbing herself a can of food. Naruto grabbed the ramen from her, walked out of the room to ask the owners for some boiling water. "Hey, I need boiling water my ramen!" he demanded.

In a minute, Akemi came back with a pot containing hot water and gave it to Naruto. "Hmmm." Was all Naruto let out as a response as he took the pot and poured water for his ramen. "I'm done."

Akemi nodded as she gladly took back the pot and headed back to the shelter's kitchen. "Oh by the way! If you guys ever need to bath it is right over there!" she pointed her finger to the wooden door behind the counter. Naruto didn't even bother to reply back and instead went back to his room. Sayla was still enjoying her food while reading the notes Naruto gave her when they were on the road about magic power control. "Still looking at these notes?"

Sayla shifter her eyes at his direction and nodded. "Yes, I would like to learn how to control my magic power as soon as possible." Naruto shoved a large portion of noodles into his mouth and sat down beside her to help. "Closed your eyes, and focus on nothing else but that power inside of you."

Sayla complied and did as she was told. Naruto watched silently, as he continued chewing on his food. His eyes widened in surprise when he felt her magic power increased abundantly. There was no words to describe how much surprised he was at the moment. He'd never expect her to get the hang of it and to succeed on her first attempt. After a while, Sayla slowly opened her eyes and smiled proudly at herself.

"You're really a strange person…" Naruto trailed off, his eyes never leaving hers. "You actually learned much faster than me."

"I'm a fast learner." Sayla stated matter-of-factly.

"Good for me! At least I now know that you're capable." Naruto thought aloud, much to Sayla's amusement. "By the way, what makes you decide for this place?" Naruto asked as he grabbed water from Sayla's packs. "This place is depressing, just looking at it reminds me of _that_ village."

Sayla nodded in agreement. "I can't agree more, however… I chose this place because the people here are in need." Naruto looked at her with a blank face as she continued. "They're doing their best to keep this place going despite being poor." Sayla finished, thinking about her parents. "I want to help them even if it's a little."

"Your way of thinking is something that I could never understand no matter how hard I try." Naruto shrugged. "Anyways! I wanna see what this town's got!"

Naruto got up and opened the door leading outside. He stopped midway when he noticed Sayla wasn't moving at all. "Aren't you coming?"

Sayla hesitated for a second, but nodded in return. "Sure, I would like to."

"Hurry up then." Naruto shouted aloud, already walking outside of the shelter. Sayla hurriedly locked their room before heading. "Akemi-san, we'll be back later." She said as she turned at the concerned person and slightly bowed.

"Have fun!" Akemi shouted in return.

As they walked through the busy street of the town, Sayla noticed Naruto becoming calmer with each minutes passing. Ever since they arrived here, he was in caution of his surroundings at all times. Now was different, seeing Naruto relaxed, brought a smile on her face. Even, if he kept denying, he still looked exactly the same as used to when relaxed. Thinking of it, she wondered what Naruto's life was like before he entered her parent's orphanage. All she knew from him was that his parents were deceased. Aside from that, she knew nothing more. "I have a question, Naruto."

Naruto glanced at her over his shoulder as he continued walking ahead. "What is it?"

Sayla hesitated a little bit but forced herself to speak up. "How was your life before…"

"Before I joined your parent's orphanage?" Naruto stepped in and finished her question in her stead. "Yes…" Sayla replied.

Naruto stopped walking, fully turning his body around to face her. "Why are you suddenly asking me that?"

Sayla narrowed her eyes away. "I'm curious, that's all…"

Naruto intensified his stare at her, trying to look for any interior motive she had, but couldn't see anything. Finally, he sighed and answered truthfully. "I don't remember anything…"

"Are you suffering amnesia?!" Sayla blurted out at his statement.

Naruto quickly covered her mouth, preventing them from drawing people's attention. "Shhh!"

Sayla stayed frozen in place, taking in Naruto's answer as he removed his hand from her mouth. Obviously, she expected him not to tell her everything, but to actually suffer amnesia? This was beyond her expectations above all. What surprised her most was that he definitely wasn't lying about it because of how serious he sounded when he said it. Naruto Uzumaki… surely he never fails to surprise her.

Unexpectedly, Naruto leaned his face forward at hers, causing Sayla to break free from her thoughts and back away a bit. "The only thing I remember is waking up nearby the village."

"I see…" Sayla mumbled in understanding.

"Let's move now." Naruto ordered, walking ahead of her. Sayla complied, all the while thinking about him. When Naruto stopped, she shot her head up and looked at him confusedly. "Lead the way, I have no interest in this town, there isn't anything I need. You, on the other hand probably have things you need, so go ahead."

"Leave it to me." Sayla replied and gladly took the lead. "I'm going to search for a grocery market." She said, to which Naruto nodded. "Yeah, yeah whatever…"

This time around, Naruto was the one to study Sayla. He'd never give it much thought about it before, but having Sayla's presence at his side really made him happy. Ever since he'd met her, he no longer feels alone like he used to. Even if he always had hated the idea of siding with a human, it was different with her. He actually didn't mind it at all. And of course, just like her, he had questions on his own concerning her.

"We can make a stop here." Sayla stopped in front of a rather tall building. Instead of following Sayla, Naruto stopped to wait outside the store. However, she was against the idea of letting him wait for her and ended up dragging him along with her. He tried his best to tell her that he wasn't good when interacting with people and that it was best for him to stay aside but she wouldn't listen to any of his words. "I'm not good when it comes to dealing with humans…" Naruto complained at Sayla, who was currently looking at some vegetables. "Are you listen to me?!" Naruto blurted out.

"Hai." Sayla replied, not taking the effort to face him as she was still debating on which vegetables to buy. _"Godammit! How long am I gonna stay here…?"_

* * *

After what seemed like hours of shopping, Sayla finally managed to buy all the goods she needed. Naruto followed Sayla down the path leading to their shelter. Upon noticing Sayla's cheerful expression, Naruto felt his lips twitched upward into a smile. "A lot of crazy stuff today!"

"Yes." Sayla replied with a smile of her own. "I guess we're going to do stuff like that a lot since we're travelling." He added, earning a nod from Sayla. "By the way Naru-"

Sayla never got to finish her sentence as she tripped over a rock, causing her to drop the shopping bags and fall down on her rear. "This is totally my luck today…" she whispered while picking up the bags and wiping the dirt off her kimono. "Oh no…" She glanced over at her foot which was missing the left pair of her sandals.

"Here, I don't think it's useable anymore though." Naruto threw her sandal so she could have a look at it. Just as Naruto said, there was no way she could wear it again now that the strings were ripped off. Sayla frowned sadly; it was her favorite ones out of all the pairs she used to possessed. "It was my last pair…"

"Don't you have a spare?!" Naruto asked.

Sayla shook her head as a response while still looking at the object. "Never mind that, let us go…"

As they continued walking, Naruto noticed Sayla slowing down with each steps. Obviously, her left foot was hurting and bleeding slightly. To her surprise, Naruto bent down in front of her. "Get on my back, I'll give you a ride." He stated, doing his best not to be embarrassed at his own words. "I'm not doing it for you! I can't have you in a bad shape especially when you haven't been of any use to me yet!"

"I'm fine! I can walk on my own!" Sayla blushed madly and continued walking—only to be stopped by Naruto who threw her over his right shoulder. "I guess we can go like that too."

"Let go of me Naruto! This is unpleasant!" Sayla pounded his back in attempt to let him go but he wasn't having any of it. Seeing at how pointless it was, Sayla had no choice but to agree on his decision. "I'd rather ride on your back than in such manner…"

At that, Naruto gently set her back down on her feet and bent over once more, allowing her to proceed. Though, before she could get on his back, he seized her hurting foot and applied pressure on it. Sayla winced slightly in pain while confused by his action. Much to her surprise, her foot started to feel a lot better. "What have you done?"

"I used some of my curse power to heal your cuts. Get on!" Naruto looked over Sayla, who was in awe with one hand on her face and blushing madly. "Let me handle the shopping bags too." Naruto grabbed the bags as Sayla climbed on him.

" **Why did you do such thing?"** a voice rang in his mind, causing him to freeze on the spot. This voice… it was undoubtedly _his_ annoying voice. _"What do you want?"_ Naruto asked a little annoyed.

" **Don't waste my healing power on someone ever again, even if it's a tiny bit!"** The Kyuubi stated in a displeased tone.

" _Leave me alone. I'm the one that's deciding here."_ Naruto mentally replied back as he began running back to their shelter, with Sayla on his back.

Within a minute, they were already there. Naruto burst the door open, starling the personal working inside, which included Akemi and her parents before going in their room. "You can get off now." Naruto crouched down, letting Sayla get off. "Thank you for your concern, Naruto."

"No need to thank me." Naruto replied back, as he jumped on the bed to rest. "I need to take a bath, I believe they have a small hot spring if I remember correctly." Sayla walked over her pack, and pulled out some fresh clothes from it before heading out of their room.

"May I know where the hot spring is?" Sayla asked Akemi, who was standing behind the counter. "Sayla-san! It's right over there!" Akemi pointed at a wooden gate right behind her.

"Thank you." Sayla gratefully replied and took her leave.

* * *

"So, why was he giving you a piggy-back earlier? He looked mighty eager to get back up to your room. Is he really your boyfriend after all?" Akemi asked with a grinning face as she scooted closer to Sayla. Before Sayla could answer, a loud sigh was heard from the shelter's owner. "Akemi, stop badgering the poor girl. She's paying pretty decent money for her stay." Akemi pouted but complied, crossing her arms under her chest like a five year old. "You never let me have any fun! Here I was just trying to help a customer out, and you have to butt into my business!"

Sayla almost laughed at the irony. "I was just going to share a few beauty tips with her, I swear!" She turned her attention back to Sayla, almost as if she'd forgotten her mother's warning. "Anyway, if you want to keep a guy like him interested, you're going to have to put more effort into your appearance."

Feeling slightly insulted, Sayla frowned deeply and narrowed her eyes at the clerk. Sayla was pretty confident about her own appearance. She was beautiful, had a pretty nice curves, and not to mention that her breasts were decent in size too. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, her body unconsciously tensing up. Akemi raised a placating hand to calm the girl down. "Don't get me wrong, you're very beautiful and attractive, but quite frankly, your hair sucks. It's limp, disorderly, and more likely than not, full of knots." Akemi giggled slightly at the small pun. "Hold on, I'll be right back!"

With that, she hopped out of the hot springs and disappeared into the tiny wooden changing room near the gated entrance. Akemi's mother turned her head to look at Sayla with a mildly amused and apologetic smile. "Run while you still can!" she whispered, loud enough for her daughter to hear it. Akemi frowned at her mother as she emerged from the small building, and with a towel (thankfully) wrapped around her body, she sat on the rock next to Sayla. "Haha, very funny, mother. I'll have you know that I am an excellent hairstylist! How do you think I got my hair this shiny?!" Akemi exclaimed, holding up what looked like a bath set.

Sayla sunk deeper into the soothing hot water of the springs. "Fine…" she mumbled, relaxing her mind enough to let someone else touch her. Pleased, Akemi ran the comb through Sayla's hair, every now and then stopping to force out a knot or mess of tangles. She couldn't see anything since the woman was behind her, but it certainly felt like she knew what she was doing. Her hands moved through the long, thick hair with practiced ease, and in a matter of minutes, she had the hair completely straight and smooth.

Next, Akemi dumped a generous amount of liquid onto the girl's hair. Whatever it was smelled sweet, and taking a deeper whiff of the substance, Sayla was able to pinpoint a mix of strawberry, honey, and kiwi. Akemi then lathered her hair up using the water from the springs, working to get out all of the dirt and grime that had built up since her last trip with Naruto. She wasn't quite finished yet, as she dunked Sayla's head under the water to rinse, and immediately set to work combing the hair once again.

"Why are you doing this?" Sayla questioned, asking what had been burning in her mind ever since She started. She wasn't used to random acts of kindness; but then again, she'd never exactly lived in the best of places. Akemi continued to comb through her hair, sighing slightly in response. "No real reason; a mixture of boredom and curiosity mostly."

"Curiosity?" Although she couldn't see it, the shelter clerk grinned widely and nodded. "To see how that boy of yours will react. If he doesn't notice at all, he's not worth your time. Okay?" Sayla almost choked on her own saliva. Naruto? Hers? She didn't even know if Naruto even considered her a friend… so to be considered as lovers?! Yeah, not likely. Akemi finished combing Sayla's hair and stood up, stretching a little to get some circulation in her tired hands and forearms. "Just let it air dry when you're ready to get out, and it'll be nearly as shiny as mine. You can keep the shampoo and conditioner if you'd like; it's all yours!" Akemi laughed loudly, walking towards the exit. "Well, I have other things to take care of! Tell me how it goes!"

Sayla watched amazed as the clerk simply waltzed out of the bath area, wearing nothing but a skimpy white towel over her mildly plump frame. Akemi was gone before she even had the chance to utter a word of thanks. She absentmindedly ran a hand through her freshly washed hair, testing to see how good of a job Akemi had done. It certainly felt better than it had only fifteen minutes before, and it almost felt like fine silk as it slid through her fingers. To be honest, she couldn't wait to see how it turned out.

"I'm very sorry about my daughter," the older woman sighed, opening her eyes to look at the girl. "She's always liked to help out people and interact a lot with them." Sayla blinked, but nodded nonetheless. It's not like it bothered her anyways. Sayla soaked in the bath for another half hour before deciding to head back to her room.

"This place looks quite lovely, don't you think?" Doriate, who was riding on his demonic creature thought to himself as he looked at the town below.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Finally done with this chapter! OMG, writing original chapter really takes a while to do! This is quite a late update since I planned it to have it done in two week instead of three…**

 **Very basic chapter as nothing much is going on, next chapter will be more interesting for sure so look forward to it!**

 **I also said that I'll be drawing a cover for this story but looks like that'll have to wait. I'm very busy with work and school at the same time so I hardly find time to write. Hell, there are days when I just can't write at all and spend hours just to write 200-400 words :/**

 **I wish I could write 1k a day! I still need to review this chapter and check for mistakes but for now I'll just post it.**

 **Please leave a review! Very much appreciated!**


	7. Author's note

**Author's note**

 **Hello dear readers! I know it's been a hell of a long time I haven't updated on my story and even broke promises I made about updates. I'm so sorry for not being able to uploaded and leave the story on over half a year hiatus. I'll tell you in short what happened during those times I wasn't able to upload at all. First of all, I've been really busy for the past six months with real life stuff. Second of all, I got married to a very nice girl and focused all my time on her. And finally, I'm not gonna lie but I've kinda lost all motivations to continue the story.**

 **This note is to tell you that I'm gonna keep going with my story since I've had a little bit of more time now. I can't promise you very fast updates but I'll try my best. I love my story and I do plan on finishing it! I don't know how many years this might take but I'll finish it. Fairy Tail Manga has ended which makes it easy for me to rework on my plot. Please I'm asking you to stick with me and support me until then!**

 **Chapter 7 is on its way about half way finished. (this note will automatically deleted after I upload the chapter.)**


End file.
